Avec toi
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: UA Sans magie. Blaise, étudiant en BTS, rencontre Harry, nouvel élève de première de son lycée. Romance, fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Avec toi

**Résumé** : UA Sans magie. Blaise, étudiant en BTS, rencontre Harry, nouvel élève de première de son lycée. Romance, fluffy.

**Disclaimer ** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Rating** : M (justifier pour le dernier chapitre)

**Pairing **: HP / BZ

**Statut** : 6 chapitres - Terminée

**Bêta** : AudeSnape et Epsilon Snape

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire de type : Romance ultra fluffy. L'univers reprend bien évidemment les éléments d'Harry Potter mais est aussi influencé, en grande partie, par le style de la série française Skam (si jamais certain.e.s d'entre vous connaissent).

Comme toutes mes histoires, elle est intégralement terminée et ne risque pas d'être abandonnée en pleine publication. Elle fait six chapitres et je publierai tous les vendredi.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira,

Bonne lecture !

**.oOo.**

\- Hey Dray ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'suis gay.

Blaise retint un moment sa respiration, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il venait de lâcher ce qui était pour lui une bombe. Draco et lui étaient dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés, trois ans plus tôt, avant de devenir meilleurs amis. Les deux jeunes hommes se voyaient quasiment tous les jours, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même lycée – les parents de Draco l'avaient envoyé dans une école privée et huppée que la mère de Blaise n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir à son fils. Ils étaient devenus les témoins des pensées de l'autre, les premiers à entendre les frasques, les délires mais aussi les désirs et les déceptions.

Blaise avait compris qu'il était gay quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il s'était surpris à observer d'un peu trop près son meilleur ami. Il lui avait fallu de longues semaines pour que son cerveau s'avoue ce que son corps et son cœur clamaient chaque journée depuis de nombreuses années. Et si depuis, son attirance pour Draco était retombée, Blaise avait ressenti de plus en plus le besoin de lui avouer ce lourd secret. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela ensemble, et le noir n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

\- Okay, répondit simplement Draco. C'est cool.

Blaise ouvrit les yeux lentement et fixa son meilleur ami. L'étonnement dut se lire sur son visage car Draco ricana.

\- C'est bon, on n'est plus au dix-septième siècle Blaise, j'ai aucun problème avec ton homosexualité. Puis ça fera les pieds à mon père de savoir que j'ai un pote gay.

Le blond fit un léger rictus avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le livre de Balzac qu'il tenait sur ses jambes. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Blaise tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur l'herbe, ses bras croisés derrière la tête. Il avait imaginé de nombreux scenarii suite à son annonce, des qui finissaient bien, des qui terminaient affreusement mal, mais aucun dans lequel tout se passait si facilement, si simplement.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? retentit alors la voix de Draco.

\- Maintenant quoi ? s'enquit Blaise, qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

Les joues de Blaise rosirent légèrement malgré le teint mat de sa peau et il remercia Dieu que Draco lui eut posé la question sans le regarder.

\- Tu as un mec c'est ça ?

Cette fois, le blond s'était retourné et dans son regard dansait une lueur d'excitation et son ton était bien plus enjoué.

\- Ha ! J'ai raison ! se vanta Draco en voyant les nouvelles rougeurs apparaître sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Je n'ai pas de mec, grogna Blaise.

Draco le fixa un peu trop longuement, son sourcil gauche levé.

\- Alors tu en auras bientôt un, se moqua le blond en retournant à sa lecture.

Blaise fut reconnaissant envers son ami. Le blond était certes moqueur et ne manquait que rarement une occasion de rire de Blaise, mais il savait aussi quand s'arrêter. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amis durant lequel le noir fixa un long moment le ciel bleu.

\- Il s'appelle Harry, finit-il par avouer, un sourire qu'il jugeait idiot sur les lèvres.

C'était toujours ainsi quand il pensait au garçon. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'accélérer, ses intestins de se tordre et cedit sourire idiot de courber sa bouche.

\- Il est en première dans mon lycée, il est arrivé il y a tout juste un mois.

Draco n'avait pas lâché des yeux son livre, mais Blaise savait pertinemment qu'il l'écoutait.

\- On s'est rencontré au foyer. Tu te souviens, je t'avais raconté qu'un groupe de filles souhaitait remettre à jour le foyer ? Nouvelle peinture, nouvelles activités et tout le tralala ? Elles avaient organisé une réunion d'informations. Et, tu sais que je ne crois pas au coup de foudre mec, mais je sais pas… quand je l'ai vu j'ai pas réussi à détacher mon regard. Je crois que je l'ai fixé pendant toute la durée de la réunion.

Blaise lâcha un rire, mi-gêné, mi-moqueur. Les mains toujours derrière la tête, il avait fermé les yeux, essayant de se remémorer la scène et les émotions qui l'avaient envahi ce jour-là. Il était arrivé dans les premiers au foyer, sans trop savoir pourquoi il y était. Pansy l'avait convaincu de venir, il ne se rappelait même plus comment, alors qu'il ne restait que six mois avant la fin du BTS de Blaise.

Blaise s'était assis sur l'une des chaises les plus éloignées, ignorant superbement le regard de reproches de Pansy et avait sorti son portable. Les autres élèves étaient arrivés en distillé, peu de temps après, sans que le jeune homme ne fasse attention à eux. Finalement, juste avant que la réunion commence, un dernier groupe était arrivé, composé de plusieurs premières années. Leur joie de vivre et les éclats de rire qui rythmaient leur conversation avaient fait se désintéresser le noir de son téléphone.

C'était à ce moment qu'il avait rencontré le regard émeraude d'Harry. Il avait déjà vu l'élève, de loin. Son lycée était petit et tout nouvel arrivant était remarqué, mais Blaise n'avait pas porté plus d'intérêt que cela à ce garçon, de trois ans son cadet. Mais alors que leurs yeux se croisaient, quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose que Blaise n'avait pas réussi à identifier et pendant l'heure qui avait suivi, il n'avait pas cessé de fixer le dos du brun.

\- Et alors ? Il est gay lui aussi ?

La question de Draco le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Aucune idée, souffla l'étudiant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'approcher, il est beaucoup trop jeune.

Son meilleur ami se retourna en fermant son livre, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Vous n'avez que trois ans d'écart, argua-t-il. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu es bien sorti avec Jane qui avait quatre ans de plus que toi quand tu étais en terminale.

\- C'était différent, protesta Blaise en se relevant. Jane était plus âgée que moi et elle était majeure. Harry n'a même pas dix-huit ans, je ne veux pas être poursuivi pour harcèlement sur mineur ou je ne sais quoi d'autres.

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement qui en disait long sur son ressenti mais ne commenta pas.

\- Tu viens à la soirée de Marcus ce soir ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet tout de go.

\- Ouais, et toi ?

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs je vais rentrer chez moi avant, mon père veut me faire la morale sur ma dernière colle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Blaise de ricaner. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de son meilleur ami quand il lui avait annoncé qu'un ridicule six avait été marqué sur la copie de son dernier devoir. Son père portait énormément d'attention aux études de Draco. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait inscrit dans la meilleure école de la région et que Narcissa, son épouse, et lui-même avaient acheté un immense appartement, plus proche de l'école, pour s'y installer et surveiller leur fils.

\- Courage mec, s'exclama Blaise en se relevant, tapotant gentiment l'épaule du blond. On se voit ce soir ?

\- Ouais.

Blaise esquissa un léger signe de la main avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. D'un pas sûr et rapide, il se dirigea vers le premier arrêt de bus. Habituellement, il aurait marché les six kilomètres qui le séparaient de chez lui, mais il devait encore se préparer pour la soirée chez Marcus et n'avait pas une heure à perdre. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être le seul à l'arrêt, il fut surpris de distinguer une silhouette assise sur le banc. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il reconnut l'adolescent.

En silence, avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait guère, il s'assit à ses côtés, sans oser regarder Harry. Ce dernier pianotait sur son téléphone, ses écouteurs – à moins que ce ne soit un casque, Blaise n'avait pas vu – branchés, et il fredonnait une chanson que Blaise ne reconnaissait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi, tandis que l'étudiant ne savait même pas si l'autre l'avait aperçu.

Finalement, il se passa presque cinq minutes avant qu'Harry ne réagisse. Le brun leva les yeux de son téléphone pour regarder le temps d'attente avant que le bus n'arrive.

\- Oh ! fit-il en apercevant Blaise. Je… ne t'avais pas vu. On est dans le même lycée non ?

Blaise hocha succinctement la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Je suis Harry, continua le brun, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il enlevait ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

\- Oui je sais, finit par réussir à répondre le noir.

Blaise regretta immédiatement ses paroles, de peur qu'Harry comprenne l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, ce dernier rougit et ricana de gêne.

\- Ouais… C'est ça d'être le nouveau d'une école, on se fait vite repérer.

\- Oh… euh ouais, pas toujours très cool.

\- En vrai ça va, se confia Harry en laissant sa tête reposer contre la vitre derrière lui. Le lycée est plutôt cool. Différent de mon ancien.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, un regard indéchiffrable.

\- De ton ancien lycée je veux dire, compléta Blaise.

\- J'avais compris, répondit Harry, sans que l'étudiant puisse deviner ce qu'il pensait. Ne m'en veux pas, mais on ne se connait pas assez pour que je te le dise.

Bien que la réponse soit tout à fait justifiée et compréhensible, Blaise ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne connaissait finalement rien d'Harry, si ce n'était qu'il était en première, et l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour cet adolescent de dix-sept ans était incompréhensible.

\- Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, désolé, reprit Blaise, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que-

\- Nan, ne t'excuse pas, l'interrompit Blaise. C'est moi. Je n'avais pas à te poser la question, tu as raison, on ne se connait pas.

\- Ceci dit, ça ne tient qu'à nous, déclara Harry après un silence.

Blaise, qui avait baissé son regard sur le sol, le releva en direction du brun. Les joues d'Harry étaient rougies mais Blaise n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était le froid qui commençait à s'installer ou autre chose.

\- Je… nan, laisse tomber, continua le brun. C'était stupide comme remarque.

Blaise resta un moment interdit puis son cerveau sembla traiter l'information. Son cœur rata un nouveau battement.

\- Okay, lâcha-t-il, sans même vraiment comprendre à quoi il faisait référence. Enfin, pas « okay » ta remarque était stupide mais « okay », ça ne tient qu'à nous.

Un moment de flottement suivit sa déclaration.

\- Je me rends compte que ça ne veut rien dire, finit par rire Blaise.

A sa droite, Harry rit aussi et le noir pensa que c'était agréable de l'entendre ainsi. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps se réveilla en lui, celle de vouloir faire rire le garçon à ses côtés, de le voir heureux à tout prix. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Blaise en profita pour observer d'un peu plus près le brun. Ce dernier fixait un point en face de lui, le regard dans le vide. A nouveau, les orbes émeraudes hypnotisèrent Blaise et il mit de nombreuses secondes avant de glisser son attention sur l'arête fine du nez puis sur les lèvres rosies.

L'image mentale qui l'assaillit fit battre le cœur de Blaise encore plus vite et ses entrailles semblèrent se transformer un en tas de papillons virevoltants. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre et pourtant, en cet instant, Blaise avait le sentiment d'être encore bien trop loin d'Harry.

\- Et du coup, tu fais quoi toi ? Je veux dire… au lycée ?

La voix d'Harry plus le fait qu'il se retourna vers lui le firent sursauter. Il resta un moment hébété à le fixer.

\- BTS Maintenance des Systèmes de Production.

\- Ha…

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, n'est-ce-pas ? lâche Blaise dans un rire.

Harry grimaça avant d'hausser les épaules, dans un geste d'excuses.

\- Pour faire court : je vais devenir technicien en maintenance industriel. Je bosserai sur des machines pour les réparer, les améliorer ou encore pour intégrer des nouveaux équipements industriels. Et toi ? Je sais que tu es en première, mais quelle filière ?

\- Première ES, option maths, musique et européenne allemand.

Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Lui qui, même s'il avait toujours aimé aller au lycée, avait à peine réussi à s'en sortir avec son bac STI2D.

\- Je ne voulais pas me vanter, bredouilla Harry, rougissant. C'est juste qu'on a tellement l'habitude de nous demander nos options que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, gêné, les yeux rivés sur le sol et Blaise explosa de rire.

\- C'est cool t'inquiète ! Aucun problème.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire – qui retourna une nouvelle fois l'estomac de Blaise – et alors que ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autres, il vit Harry se lever. Face au regard interrogatif qu'il lui jeta, l'autre s'expliqua, un léger mouvement de tête sur sa gauche :

\- Le bus arrive.

Blaise se tourna à son tour et fut surpris un instant de voir le véhicule s'approcher. Il finit par se mettre debout, regrettant que ce moment soit terminé. Ils entrèrent dans le bus, saluant le chauffeur et trouvèrent deux places où s'asseoir.

\- Tu descends dans combien d'arrêt ?

\- Une dizaine, je descends à Schuman. Et toi ?

\- Un peu plus loin.

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux et Harry sortit son téléphone, pianotant quelque chose que Blaise ne pouvait voir. Ce dernier en profita pour l'observer un peu plus. Il connaissait son visage et ses yeux d'un émeraude particulièrement intense, mais il vit sur le front du brun une légère cicatrice, en forme d'éclair, qui lui avait été invisible jusque-là, cachée par une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles.

Le noir hésita à lui demander d'où elle venait, si il était né avec, mais sa réaction quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait changé de lycée lui fit penser qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir. Il se demanda si Harry avait suivi ses parents dont l'un avait été muté, ou s'ils déménageaient régulièrement avec sa famille. A moins que le garçon eut subi des brimades dans son ancien établissement. Le cœur de Blaise se serra à cette idée.

Lâchant du regard son voisin, Blaise sortit à son tour son téléphone. Il le déverrouilla d'une pression sur le côté de l'écran et haussa les sourcils en apercevant les six messages manqués sur WhatsApp.

.ooo.

**« Draco »**

**Draco** : Flint vient de me dire que tout le monde doit ramener une bouteille d'alcool en guise de paiement. Ok pour toi ? – 18h12

Je prendrai une bouteille de vodka dans les réserves de mon père, je t'en prends une ? – 18h17

.ooo.

**« Soirée chez Flint** »

**Draco** : Les gars, rdv à 20h30 chez Flint ce soir – 18h17

**Théo** : Ok, j'ramène des bières – 18h18

**Draco** : Cool ! Blaise répond pas, mais j'ai pris une bouteille de vodka et je lui prends du rhum. – 18h18

**Blaise **: Déso les gars ! J'avais coupé la 4G de mon tél. Ok pour ce soir, Draco t'es le meilleur si tu ramènes du rhum ! J'ai pas la thune en ce moment – 18h28

Vous savez qui sera là ? 18h28

**Draco** : Notre ancienne classe de terminale, des potes de fac de Flint et quelques premières. - 18h29

**Théo** : Des premières ? - 18h29

**Blaise** : Ouais, son frère fait partie de la soirée. - 18h29

.ooo.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? demanda Blaise alors qu'il lisait les derniers messages.

Harry releva les yeux de son téléphone, étonné.

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Un pote à moi organise une soirée chez lui, il y aura également des élèves de première alors si ça vous tente, toi et tes amis.

\- Tu es sérieux ? s'enquit Harry. Tu es sûr que tu peux nous inviter comme ça ?

\- Ca a toujours été comme ça les soirées avec nous. On invite qui on veut tant qu'on se porte garant.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, encore moins mes amis, argua alors Harry, les sourcils levés, clairement sceptique.

\- Faut bien donner sa chance aux nouveaux non ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant du regard Blaise jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se sente gêné.

\- Tu es prêt à te porter garant de trois mineurs dont tu ne connais rien ?

\- Je sais que tu es en première ES, option maths, musique et européenne allemand. C'est suffisant non ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

\- Hermione est en L, option philo, latin et européenne anglais. Ron est en STI2D.

\- Hé bien voilà ! J'ai toutes les infos nécessaires. En tout cas, ton pote ne sera pas trop perdu alors, on sera une grande majorité de STI2D.

\- Euh ok.. dans ce cas, je leur propose et je te tiens au courant ? Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Blaise hocha la tête et lui donna son numéro qu'Harry nota en vitesse. Le brun se leva ensuite et se dépêcha de sortir, non sans faire un dernier geste de la main vers Blaise. Le noir le fixa du regard pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry disparût de son champ de vision.

.ooo.

**« Soirée chez Flint »**

**Blaise** : J'ai invité Harry et deux amis à lui ce soir. - 18h33

**Théo** : C'est qui Harry ? – 18h33

.ooo.

**« Draco »**

**Blaise **: Merde je me suis planté de conversation ! Je fais quoi ? – 18h33

**Draco **: Bien joué mec ! Tu as un talent inné pour te foutre dans la merde ! Laisse-moi gérer. – 18h33

.ooo.

**« Soirée chez Flint »**

**Draco** : C'est son futur mec. Il est en première dans son lycée. – 18h34

.ooo.

**« Draco »**

**Blaise** : Mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? – 18h34

**Draco** : C'est cool ! Le frère de Théo est gay et il est encore 1) vivant, 2) en bon terme avec son frère, 3) il habite toujours chez ses parents. – 18h35

**Blaise** : Je te jure je vais te tuer ce soir ! – 18h35

**Draco** : Et finir en prison sans même avoir eu le temps d'avouer à ton première que tu le kiffais ? Ca serait dommage. – 18h35

.ooo.

**« Soirée chez Flint »**

**Théo** : Sérieux ? Haha ! Trop cool, on va pouvoir voir la gueule qu'il a ! Je vous laisse, mes parents viennent me faire la morale sur mon « immaturité inconditionnelle » (encore). A tout' les gars – 18h35

.ooo.

**« Draco »**

**Draco** : Tu vois ? Il en a genre rien à foutre. Allez décompresse, fais-toi beau pour ton Ryry et on se voit ce soir, j'amène les bouteilles. – 18h36

**Blaise** : Promets-moi de ne pas faire de conneries ce soir et de ne pas l'appeler comme ça devant lui ! – 18h36

Draco ! – 18h36

Draco putain ! – 18h37

Draco si tu dis quoi que ce soir je jure de te tuer réellement ! Non mieux… j'irai dire à ton père que c'est toi le gay ! – 18h45

Et je lui dirai que tu sors avec un arabe. – 18h47

Musulman. – 18h50

Qui te demande de porter le voile. – 18h55

.ooo.

Un rictus narquois courbait les lèvres de Blaise quand il rentra chez lui, particulièrement fier de sa blague. Il laissa tomber son sac de cours dans l'entrée et partit en direction de sa petite cuisine pour se préparer un café. Le mois de janvier était particulièrement doux et ils n'avaient pas eu de pluie depuis plusieurs semaines, mais Blaise ne pouvait résister à une bonne tasse fumante du breuvage noir quand il rentrait chez lui.

Il se posait dans le canapé quand son téléphone vibra. L'ôtant de sa poche, Blaise avisa le numéro – inconnu de son répertoire – qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Il hésita un instant à décrocher, peu désireux de répondre à un nouveau démarchage quelconque, puis haussa les épaules et fit glisser l'icône vert vers la droite.

\- Allo ? fit-il d'une voix peu amène.

\- Allo ? Euh… C'est Harry.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se redressa, inutilement, sur son canapé, posant sa tasse de café sur la petite table devant lui.

\- Hey ! Salut. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu appelles.

\- Ouais… moi non plus. Mais mon tél déconne et je n'arrive pas à envoyer de sms.

\- D'acc. Alors c'est ok pour vous ce soir ?

\- Ouais, Hermione et Ron sont partants. C'est à quelle heure ?

\- 20h30, je t'envoie l'adresse par sms juste après. Quoi que… si tu les reçois pas.

\- Si c'est bon, je les reçois, j'arrive juste pas à en envoyer.

\- Okay attends.

Blaise décala le téléphone de son oreille et pianota sur l'écran pour ouvrir ses messages, il recopia le numéro d'Harry et lui transféra l'adresse de Flint.

\- Tu l'as reçu ?

\- Pas encore. Ouais c'est bon. Super merci.

\- Cool. A ce soir alors ?

\- Ouais. A ce soir.

Blaise, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il entendit Harry le héler.

\- Hey ! T'es encore là ?

\- Oui ? répondit le noir.

\- Je…

La voix d'Harry semblait hésitante et l'étudiant se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il réfléchissait à leur conversation, sans voir ce qui pouvait poser problème, quand le première osa continuer.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Je n'ai pas trouvé le moment pour te poser la question sous l'arrêt de bus… et après je me suis senti ridicule alors j'ai pas osé.

Blaise laissa échapper un éclat de rire, posant sa main sur le capteur de son téléphone, bien qu'un peu trop tard.

\- Désolé, fit-il après de longues secondes sûrement très gênantes pour Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû te sentir ridicule, c'est moi qui ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Blaise.

\- Cool… merci. Euh… A ce soir Blaise !

\- A ce soir Harry.

**.oOo.**

**Voilà qui conclut ce premier chapitre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit, **

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, **

**Pauu-Aya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Avec toi

**Résumé** : UA Sans magie. Blaise, étudiant en BTS, rencontre Harry, nouvel élève de première de son lycée. Romance, fluffy.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP / BZ

**Statut **: 6 chapitres - Terminée

**Bêta** : AudeSnape et Epsilon Snape

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre qui font très plaisir !

J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes,

Bonne lecture !

.**oOo**.

Il était presque vingt heures trente quand Blaise arriva chez Marcus. Il aperçut Pansy, Draco et Théo qui l'attendaient près de la grille d'entrée. Les parents de Marcus étaient des éminents homme et femme d'affaires. Sa mère avait monté sa propre boîte vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, avait engagé celui qui serait son futur mari en tant que comptable, et au-delà de leur histoire qui s'était transformée de « partenaires financiers » à « couple » à « famille », l'entreprise de Madame Flint avait prospéré et ses bénéfices sur cinq ans avaient largement dépassé ses attentes.

Aujourd'hui, les parents de Marcus disposaient d'une maison à étage, avec de bien trop nombreuses chambres selon Blaise, quatre salles de bain, deux salons et d'autres pièces que l'étudiant et ses amis n'avaient pas encore visitées, mais surtout d'une piscine. Bien que ce ne fut pas la saison, cette dernière était particulièrement appréciée quand arrivaient le printemps puis l'été. Monsieur et Madame Flint étaient souvent en déplacement et Marcus quelqu'un qui aimait les soirées, ainsi les départs de ses parents étaient souvent suivis d'une fête.

\- Ca a beau faire trois ans que je viens ici, je ne me ferai jamais à la grandeur de cette baraque, souffla Blaise après avoir salué ses amis.

A ses côtés, Pansy haussa les épaules. Elle-même fille de richissimes parents, c'était son quotidien. En réalité, seul Théo comprenait ce que Blaise ressentait. Draco avait vécu dans un manoir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans et l'appartement qu'il partageait maintenant avec ses parents dépassait les cent-cinquante mètres carrés. Théo, s'il était aussi fils d'une médecin de grande renommée et d'un père florissant en affaire, avait lui gardé les pieds sur terre.

Madame Nott était d'origine modeste et n'avait jamais voulu tomber dans les torts de sa nouvelle richesse. Alors, certes, la famille Nott vivait bien, allait au restaurant quand elle le souhaitait, partait en vacances sans se priver, mais ils vivaient dans une maison que Blaise avait l'habitude d'appeler « de taille respectable ».

\- Arrête de faire ton prolétaire, ricana Draco.

\- Mais je suis un prolétaire Dray.

\- On y va ? s'enquit alors Pansy.

\- Yep, au fait Draco, tu as ma bouteille ?

Le blond afficha un air supérieur et se retourna. Il attrapa deux bouteilles qui étaient posées sur le petit muret derrière lui et en tendit une à son meilleur ami. Blaise le remercia et ils entrèrent dans la demeure où la fête avait déjà commencé. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le petit groupe qu'ils formaient se sépare, saluant ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis longtemps, discutant avec ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

Blaise et Draco furent ceux qui remarquèrent en premier Marcus, dans la cuisine. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme et les trois se saluèrent d'une tape dans le dos. Les deux meilleurs amis posèrent ensuite leur bouteille sur la table.

\- Salut les gars ! Comment vous allez ?

\- Bien. Super fête Marcus.

Le footballeur leva son verre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai invité deux trois personnes, ils sont au lycée ça pose un problème ? interrogea Blaise, qui douta subitement.

\- Tu connais la règle Blaise, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si ils foutent la merde, tu taxes.

Cette fois, ce fut à Blaise de lever son verre, en guise d'acquiescement. Il se détourna de la conversation qu'entamèrent Draco et Marcus pour sortir son portable. Les deux appels manqués d'Harry le firent jurer et il se dirigea vers la sortie, évitant d'un geste rendu habile par les années de soirées la foule.

\- Harry ? fit-il alors qu'il venait de composer le numéro du brun.

\- Ha Blaise ? On est arrivés, on est devant le portail.

\- J'arrive.

En sortant, il aperçut Théo et fit un petit détour pour aller le prévenir. Quand le brun sut qui Blaise allait chercher un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage et Théo jeta un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Je t'accompagne !

Blaise se crispa et pria pour que son ami ne dît rien de stupide. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la grille d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apercevaient un petit groupe de trois personnes qui attendaient à l'abri du vent. Harry était accompagné d'une jeune femme, sans aucun doute Hermione, assez petite, aux longs cheveux bruns et admirablement coiffés pour l'occasion et d'un jeune homme roux aux cheveux bouclés, Ron, que Blaise soupçonnait être de la grande famille des Weasleys. Intérieurement, l'étudiant en fut soulagé. Les frères Weasley étaient tous connus pour leur attitude joviale, drôle et respectueuse, à l'exception de Percy, le troisième fils.

\- Salut, fit Théo quand ils furent suffisamment près, levant la bière qu'il tenait à la main. Alors, lequel d'entre vous est Harry ?

Blaise jeta un œil à son ami et grimaça en avisant son sourire bien trop grand et ses yeux bien trop brillants. En face d'eux, les trois premières échangèrent un regard perplexe et finalement Harry avança d'un pas et en levant une main. Théo le jaugea du regard, l'observant de haut en bas, puis fit un hochement de tête qu'il accompagna d'une moue que Blaise jugea appréciative. Théo but une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Enchanté ! Vraiment. Allez, entrer.

Sans attendre de réponse ni faire plus de salutations, il fit demi-tour et passa à nouveau le portail, laissant derrière lui trois adolescents ébahis et un Blaise désespéré.

\- Salut, déclara finalement l'étudiant. Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est…

Blaise ne finit pas sa phrase, se demandant comment qualifier son ami.

\- Chelou, termina Ron pour lui.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

\- Nan, laisse, il a raison. Chelou est le terme adéquat. Mais il est gentil, ne faites juste pas trop attention à ces excentricités.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête et Harry se tourna légèrement vers ses amis.

\- Ron, Hermione, vous l'aurez compris, voici Blaise.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, fit la jeune femme en s'avançant, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Ouais, ravi, reprit le roux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce dernier tendit une main à Blaise. Alors que leurs doigts se serraient, le plus âgé eut une sensation étrange. Le regard marron de Ron était planté dans le sien et il avait l'impression de passer un test. Quoi qu'il en fut, il dut le réussir car Ron avait un sourire encore plus grand quand ils se lachèrent.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de nous avoir invités, continua Hermione. Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas poser de problème ?

\- Aucun, la rassura Blaise. Marcus est au courant que vous êtes là. Mais on va se mettre d'accord maintenant, Harry vous l'a peut-être déjà dit, mais je suis responsable de vous. La moindre connerie, c'est moi qui paie alors, juste évitez de faire trop les cons. Je sais que vous êtes mineurs, et je ne vous interdis pas de boire, mais si il y a le moindre problème, vous venez me voir. Okay ?

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête et Blaise leur offrit un grand sourire pour adoucir ses paroles.

\- Allez, suivez-moi.

Il se retourna et Harry, Hermione et Ron le suivirent à travers la grande allée qui séparait le portail et le pas de porte.

\- La vache ! s'exclama le roux, impressionné. C'est plus une maison ça, c'est un château.

\- Ron ! le réprimanda à nouveau Hermione, bien qu'elle semblât tout aussi impressionnée.

Une nouvelle fois, Blaise les rassura.

\- J'ai eu presque la même réaction la première fois que je suis venu ici.

\- Presque ? s'enquit Harry en le fixant de ses yeux émeraudes.

Blaise se perdit un instant dans leur reflet avant de répondre.

\- Je crois que j'avais agrémenté ma phrase d'un « Putain de merde ! », rit-il en se remémorant le souvenir.

Sa phrase eut pour effet de dérider les premières alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée. Un groupe hétéroclite était en train de fumer devant et certains poussèrent des exclamations en les apercevant. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et claqua la bise aux trois lycéens.

\- C'est cool que vous soyez là ! Qui vous a invités ? Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Elias.

\- Elias ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Le frère de Marcus, qui organise la fête. Il est en première S3.

\- Oh, fit Harry. Non, on ne le connaît pas. C'est Blaise qui nous a proposé de venir.

Le brun ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de main vers Blaise qui attendait légèrement en retrait. Il vit la lycéenne, sûrement une première aussi, se tourner vers lui et écarquiller les yeux. Cette dernière se pencha vers les trois amis.

\- Vous connaissez un BTS ? s'exclama-t-elle dans une tentative échouée d'être discrète. Mais c'est trop cool ! Vous avez été invités par un BTS ! La classe.

\- Euh… si tu le dis, consentit Hermione pour ne pas vexer la jeune femme.

Blaise retint un sourire et s'approcha finalement du petit groupe. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau pensait que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait le lycéen.

\- C'est cool si vous connaissez déjà quelqu'un, fit-il avec un clin d'œil pour la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom. Je vais vous laisser du coup, si vous me cherchez, essayez du côté de la cuisine, c'est souvent par là que je traîne. Amusez-vous bien !

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire et d'un geste de la main, s'écarta pour entrer dans la maison. Blaise retrouva rapidement Draco, en pleine discussion avec Théo et Pansy, dans le salon proche de la cuisine. Le noir attrapa une bouteille de bière qu'il décapsula sur son passage et rejoignit ses amis.

\- Alors ? fit le blond. Tu as retrouvé tes petits copains ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

Blaise tiqua à la blague vaguement subtile de son meilleur ami et décida de répondre uniquement à la dernière des questions.

\- Ils connaissaient des gens à l'entrée, je les ai laissés entre eux.

\- Hé bien… ne cache surtout pas ta déception ! intervint Théo, hilare. Quand tu es arrivé, on avait l'impression qu'on venait de t'annoncer la fin du monde.

\- Tss, arrête de raconter des conneries, balança Blaise, amer.

Il détestait ce que sous-entendait Théo, mais il détestait encore plus le fait que ce qu'il disait fut vrai. Quand Blaise avait vu la jeune lycéenne approcher le groupe des trois amis et qu'ils s'étaient mis à discuter, l'étudiant avait ressenti une déception bien trop intense et irraisonnable à l'idée qu'Harry n'eut pas besoin de lui et pût passer la soirée autre part qu'à ses côtés. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait eu hâte de voir le brun à cette fête jusqu'à ce qu'il l'avait aperçu au portail.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Pansy, curieuse.

\- Blaise a invité un groupe de première ce soir, parce qu'il a quelqu'un en vue.

\- Ohhhh ? Sérieux ? Raconte ? C'est qui ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

Blaise jeta un regard noir à Draco et retarda sa réponse en buvant sa bière.

\- Tu fais chier Dray.

\- Quoi ? Je suis la seule à ne pas être au courant ! Raconte.

Alors que le regard du noir s'assombrissait de plus en plus, Draco attrapa Pansy par le coude et lui murmura quelques mots que Blaise n'entendit pas. Il fixait le couple avec animosité et vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller d'effarement tandis qu'une main monta lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Blaise vit les lèvres de Draco bouger une dernière fois près de l'oreille de la brune puis celle-ci rougit vivement, se tourna vers le blond et disparut dehors.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta bouche hein ? ragea Blaise, franchement remonté contre son meilleur ami. Et si elle l'ouvre devant tout le monde ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Faut que tu te calmes Blaise. Les gens en ont rien à foutre. C'est fini le temps où les homo se faisaient tabasser au coin de la rue.

\- Tu vis dans quel siècle ?

La question était cinglante et, pendant un instant, Blaise crut qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait ouvert la bouche, mais Ron qui était venu les rejoindre, sûrement pour poser une question à l'étudiant. Le rouquin fixait Draco d'un regard peu amène et ses joues étaient rouges de ce que Blaise supposa être de la colère.

\- Pardon ? demanda Draco, qui appréciait peu de se faire interrompre par un première qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Je t'ai demandé dans quel siècle tu vivais, répéta Ron, tout aussi véhément. Parce que visiblement, on ne vit pas dans le monde. Je ne sais pas qui dans ton entourage ne doit pas s'inquiéter parce « les homos ne se font plus tabasser au coin de la rue » mais je le plains de t'avoir comme ami. Ouvre les réseaux sociaux, allume la télé, lis des articles j'en sais rien… des actes homophobes, il y en a tous les jours. Renseigne-toi avant de parler.

\- Ron… tenta d'apaiser Blaise, bien qu'il apprécia la défense inconsciente du rouquin.

\- Une dernière chose et après je me casse si tu veux, déclara cependant Ron. Un de mes frères a fait son coming-out, il y a trois ans. Quand il s'est affiché avec son premier mec, il s'est retrouvé à l'hosto. Juste parce qu'il lui tenait la main. Alors désolé de briser ton monde de bisounours, mais on n'a pas encore atteint le siècle où on laissera tranquille les gens, quelque soit leur orientation sexuelle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se détourna de Draco et fixa Blaise.

\- J'étais juste venu te dire qu'Harry ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'il était dans le jardin, près de la piscine.

Sans un regard pour le blond, il fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la sortie. Draco, plus rouge que Blaise ne l'avait vu ces dernières années, semblait fulminer intérieurement et il ne devait sûrement qu'à son self-control, travaillé depuis son enfance, de ne pas sauter sur le rouquin.

\- Il a pas tort, acheva Théo, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre. Va t'occuper d'Harry, fit-il ensuite à l'attention de Blaise, je m'occupe du blondinet à deux doigts de l'AVC.

Blaise, trop énervé lui aussi contre Draco, ne chercha pas à discuter et s'éloigna de ses deux amis. Il prit d'abord le même chemin que Ron et retrouva le rouquin en train de s'éloigner, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione et d'Harry.

\- Hey ! Ron ! l'appela Blaise, allongeant les pas pour le rattraper.

Le première se figea, les épaules légèrement rentrées.

\- Désolé, commença-t-il, alors que l'étudiant arrivait à sa hauteur. Tu nous invites à cette soirée et j'ouvre ma bouche. Je réfléchis jamais avant de parler.

Blaise balaya les excuses du roux d'un mouvement de la main.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ce que tu as dit était tout à fait justifié et mérité. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il a dit ça alors que son propre père serait prêt à le renier s'il était gay. En tout cas, ne pars pas pour ça et ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Okay ?

Ron marmonna une réponse inaudible avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Viens allons rejoindre Hermione et Harry.

\- J'ai besoin de décompresser, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

\- Comme tu veux.

Blaise tapota l'épaule du roux avant de se diriger vers les deux autres premières, assis sur un banc près de la piscine. En s'approchant, il vit qu'Harry se tenait assis, les yeux fermés et le visage particulièrement pâle. Blaise fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il auprès d'Hermione, qui caressait doucement le dos de son ami.

\- Rien de très grave. Hannah nous a servi à boire, sauf qu'elle avait forcé un peu sur le rhum. Et-

\- Et je déteste le rhum, termina Harry, la voix blanche. Mauvais souvenirs.

\- Oh… Okay. Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Je vais rester avec lui, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir Ron. Vaut mieux pas le laisser seul.

\- On l'a vu sortir en trombe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un de mes potes a sorti quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Il l'a remis à sa place.

A son étonnement, Harry et Hermione laissèrent échapper un rire à l'unisson.

\- On connaît Ron depuis longtemps, on était au collège ensemble avant, et il a toujours été comme ça, à dire les choses, expliqua Harry d'une voix blanche. Blaise a raison 'Mione, va le voir.

\- Ca va aller toi ?

Le brun haussa une paupière.

\- Tu peux rester ? Juste le temps qu'elle aille lui parler, s'enquit-il auprès de Blaise.

Le noir hocha la tête et s'installa de l'autre côté d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione se levait et s'éloignait, un sourire d'excuses sur les lèvres. Blaise l'observa se rapprocher doucement de Ron avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Depuis combien de temps ils sortent ensemble ces deux-là ?

\- Ron et Hermione ? rigola doucement Harry. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Enfin, ils ont bien essayé l'année dernière, mais ça a été la cata, ils ont décidé, d'un commun accord de garder leur relation et son échec secrets. Je suis le seul au courant. Et toi maintenant. Alors chuut.

\- Je garderai ce secret jusqu'à ma mort, promis, rit Blaise à son tour.

Un silence confortable, de ceux qui s'étaient posés entre eux plus tôt dans la journée, s'installa. Ce fut finalement Blaise qui le brisa alors qu'il observait le visage d'Harry qui reprenait un peu de couleur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à ma question, mais tu as parlé de mauvais souvenirs tout à l'heure.

\- C'était à la première soirée que j'ai faite, répondit Harry après quelques instant. J'avais quinze ans, on fêtait le brevet. Un pote à nous avait la maison pour le week-end et on avait tous fait croire à nos parents qu'on allait chez lui en tout bien tout honneur. Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue, rien. Juste une soirée entre potes à jouer à Mario Kart.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé.

\- Évidemment, aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe mais ils n'imaginaient pas non plus la quantité d'alcool qu'on avait réussi à se procurer. J'ai pris ma première cuite, malheureusement, j'ai aussi fait mon premier coma éthylique. J'avais bu que du rhum et mon cerveau fait depuis un blocage complet sur cet alcool, sur tous en général en fait, mais particulièrement celui-là.

\- Merde, souffla Blaise. Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- Hermione, notre chère et tendre Hermione, la voix de la raison et de la sagesse. C'était l'une des seules à être encore en capacité de penser correctement. Elle a appelé les pompiers, mon parrain et les parents de notre pote. Je suis arrivé à l'hôpital à temps, ils m'ont fait un merveilleux lavage d'estomac dont je n'ai aucun souvenir et je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard.

\- Tu aurais pu faire moins radicale pour une première cuite…

\- Ouais. Les autres se sont bien fait assassinés il paraît.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, mon parrain était à mon chevet, avec un ami à lui. Ils ont tenté de me faire la morale, mais ils étaient tellement soulagés de me voir réveillé que j'ai évité le pire je pense. J'ai la tête qui tourne, ça te dérange si je m'allonge quelques secondes ?

\- Nan, vas-y.

Harry lui sourit alors faiblement avant de se décaler légèrement et de s'allonger sur le banc, un pied posé sur les lattes de bois, le genou remonté, et l'autre qui pendait sur le côté. Sa tête reposait à quelques millimètres des jambes de Blaise et ses yeux étaient fermés. Ce dernier l'observa un instant, admirant ses traits, la courbe de son nez, redessinant de ses yeux ses lèvres. Une subite envie de l'embrasser le prit et il se força à détourner le visage.

\- Tu vis avec ton parrain alors ? préféra-t-il demander.

\- Ouais. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé, dans un bête accident de voiture. J'ai été placé chez mon oncle et ma tante et à onze ans, ils m'ont envoyé dans une pension, à l'autre bout du pays. C'est à ce moment que mon parrain est réapparu dans ma vie. Quand il a appris que je faisais mes études dans le collège de sa ville, il a contacté ma tante et lui a proposé de m'héberger. C'était tout bénéf pour eux : ils arrêtaient de payer l'internat, n'étaient même pas obligés de me récupérer pour les vacances et mon parrain ne demandait aucune compensation financière. Légalement, je suis toujours sous leur responsabilité, en vrai, mon parrain est celui qui m'élève depuis cinq ans.

Blaise ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire. La vie d'Harry semblait bien compliquée et pourtant il racontait cela avec un flegme qui l'étonnait.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Ton histoire, souffla Harry, comme s'il allait s'endormir.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et le secoua légèrement.

\- Hey ! Ca va ?

\- Ca va, je suis juste fatigué. Les médecins m'avaient dit que ça risquait d'arriver. Mon cerveau fait une fixation sur une sensation et tente d'y contrer, ce qui m'épuise.

\- Tu peux te lever tu penses ? Je vais te ramener.

Blaise n'attendit pas sa réponse et profita du fait qu'Hermione jetait un regard vers eux pour lui faire signe de les rejoindre. La jeune femme et Ron approchèrent, soucieux.

\- Emmenez-le au portail, il y a une Jaguar noire immatriculée 69 à la fin. C'est la voiture d'un de mes potes, je vais chercher les clefs. Je le ramène chez lui.

Les deux autres lycéens acquiescèrent silencieusement, tandis que Blaise partait retrouver Draco, non sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet à Harry. Il lui fallut plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord pour retrouver son meilleur ami mais il finit par l'apercevoir dans l'un des salons.

\- Draco ! l'appela-t-il. Passe-moi tes clefs s'il te plait !

Le blond lui jeta un regard en biais, clairement imbibé d'alcool.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour me planter contre un arbre, fut la réponse du noir.

Face aux regards d'effrois que lui jetèrent les gens autour de lui, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non bande d'idiots, je ramène Harry, il est malade. Et ça t'évitera, toi, de prendre le volant et de te planter. En plus, vu ce que tu m'as fait plus tôt dans la soirée, tu me dois bien ça.

Draco eut la décence de paraître gêné avant de fouiller dans ses poches de jeans. Il sortit un trousseau de clefs qu'il lança, bien trop à droite de Blaise.

\- Ouais… c'est mieux que tu ne conduises pas ce soir, se moqua le noir en se baissant pour le rattraper.

\- Hey Blaise ? le héla Draco alors que le premier s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Je suis désolé tu sais ?

\- Je sais mec, il y aucun soucis.

Blaise fit alors demi-tour, s'approcha du blond et l'enveloppa dans une franche accolade.

\- Eclate-toi pour moi ! On se voit demain.

**.oOo.**

**Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre deux ! **

**Peut-être avez-vous trouvé la fin un peu abrupte ? Si c'est le cas, c'est mon sentiment aussi. **

**La raison ? Je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire par chapitres mais comme un OS de 60 pages, j'ai essayé de séparer l'histoire en chapitres équilibrés par la suite, mais du coup, si la coupure de tous les autres chapitres s'est bien passé, celui-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre.  
**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que les fins redeviendront "normales" à partir du prochain chapitre !**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Pauu-Aya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Avec toi

**Résumé** : UA Sans magie. Blaise, étudiant en BTS, rencontre Harry, nouvel élève de première de son lycée. Romance, fluffy.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP / BZ

**Statut **: 6 chapitres - Terminée

**Bêta** : AudeSnape et Epsilon Snape

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le chapitre trois de cette histoire ! Pour rappel : il s'agit d'une romance fluffy grandement inspirée par le style de Skam, la série télévisée.

Dans le précédent chapitre, Blaise avait invité Harry et ses deux amis à une soirée, mais Harry est tombé malade et Blaise s'apprétait à ramener le trio chez eux.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

.**oOo**.

Quand Blaise fut dehors, il pressa le pas jusqu'au portail et fut soulagé de voir que les élèves de première l'attendaient, tous les trois debout à côté de la jaguar de Draco. Il actionna la commande centralisée et la voiture clignota, faisant sursauter Hermione et Ron qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. L'absence de réaction d'Harry l'inquiéta un instant, avant de comprendre que ce dernier le fixait du regard depuis sûrement plusieurs secondes.

\- Allez ! Montez, lança Blaise, déstabilisé par les yeux émeraudes qui continuaient à l'observer.

\- Ca te dérange si je passe devant ? s'enquit le brun. Je ne serai pas d'une grande discussion, mais je suis malade en voiture.

\- Aucun problème.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés – et attachés comme l'avait souligné Hermione – et Blaise démarrait la voiture, nan sans avoir demandé au préalable l'adresse d'Harry pour la mettre sur son GPS. Le noir alluma la radio, laissant le son suffisamment faible pour ne pas les gêner s'ils souhaitaient discuter mais suffisamment fort pour qu'ils aient un fond sonore.

Les dix premières minutes se firent dans le silence. A sa droite, Harry avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, et même si son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs, ses traits étaient fatigués et des cernes s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux. A l'arrière, Ron et Hermione chuchotaient frénétiquement en leur jetant des regards.

\- Un problème ? finit par demander Blaise, alors qu'il s'engageait sur la voie rapide.

Ses deux passagers arrières échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Hermione s'avance légèrement sur son siège, les joues rouges, triturant la robe qu'elle portait.

\- Je… On…. Enfin nous…

Blaise l'encouragea d'un sourire dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger ou vous enlever vous savez ? Et si c'est ça qui vous fait peur, c'est un peu trop tard.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge de honte. Non c'est juste que…

\- On est désolés, termina à sa place Harry, d'une voix rauque. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle essaye de dire, hein 'Mione ?

\- Oui, murmura la jeune femme. Tu nous as invités et on t'oblige à quitter la fête alors qu'il est même pas vingt-deux heures.

\- Et j'ai engueulé ton pote… termina Ron.

Blaise les fixa tour à tour, avant de reposer son regard sur la route. Il tint à peine quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. En avisant les expressions perdues de ses passagers, son fou rire redoubla, et il songea presqu'à s'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour ne pas les tuer.

\- Vous êtes incroyables, réussit-il finalement à prononcer entre deux rires. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc grave, que vous aviez peur de moi ou je ne sais quoi.

Il prit une grande inspiration et jeta un œil à Harry. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait. Blaise se sentit à deux doigts de rougir et détourna immédiatement le regard. Il détestait avoir le sentiment d'être de nouveau un adolescent de onze ans quand il était face au brun.

\- Pour Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, tu as bien fait, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Pour le reste, reprit-il avant qu'Hermione ait pu l'interrompre, j'aurais très bien pu vous demander d'appeler quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher, si je vous ramène, c'est que ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il était si inquiet pour Harry qu'il voulait s'assurer lui-même qu'il était bien rentré, et qu'une partie de lui appréciait énormément de jouer le taxi pour le jeune homme.

\- Donc on oublie les excuses, et on change de sujet pour les… vingt prochaines minutes ok ?

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il était cool, marmonna Harry à sa droite. Vous m'écoutez jamais quand je vous dis que les gens sont cools.

Blaise laissa échapper un nouveau rire, tandis que Ron et Hermione baissaient légèrement les yeux.

\- Voyez ? Je suis cool, alors on se détend et on profite du trajet. Où est-ce que vous habitez d'ailleurs, que je vous ramène chez vous ?

\- Oh non ce n'est pas la peine ! s'exclama Hermione. Je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher chez Sirius, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps.

\- J'imagine que Sirius est le nom de ton parrain, Harry ? demanda Blaise. En tout cas, autant que je vous dépose, ne dérangeons pas vos parents.

Après plusieurs minutes à argumenter, Hermione et Ron finirent par accepter la proposition. Il fut décidé que Blaise les déposerait avant de ramener Harry pour lui éviter des détours et l'étudiant leur promit de leur envoyer un message dès que le brun serait chez lui. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron, qui habitaient dans le même quartier, saluaient leur ami et Blaise.

\- Ca va toujours ? s'enquit Blaise alors qu'ils roulaient, silencieusement, vers la maison d'Harry.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le brun et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Harry le fixait si intensément que le noir déglutit.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il, dans une répétition de la scène qui s'était jouée plus tôt.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure.

Blaise haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et invita le brun à continuer. Il le vit, du coin de l'œil, tourner la tête pour reposer l'arrière de son crâne sur le fauteuil.

\- Je t'ai raconté ma vie, mais tu ne m'as rien dit de la tienne.

\- Oh. Hé bien… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter ni de très intéressant. Je suis le fils du troisième mari de ma mère qui s'est barré quelques mois après ma naissance. Depuis elle a eu quatre autres maris avant de décider qu'elle était finalement très bien toute seule. J'ai donc été élevé par elle et on a un lien très fort ce qui fait de moi un féministe convaincu.

Alors qu'il terminait le court récit de sa vie, il sentit à nouveau le regard d'Harry sur lui.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire que ta vie n'est pas intéressante, surtout s'il y a quelqu'un pour l'écouter. Je ne la trouve pas inintéressante, parce que c'est la tienne justement.

L'estomac de Blaise fit une vrille tandis que son cœur commençait à battre un peu trop fort pour son bien. Il garda les yeux résolument plantés sur la route sans oser répondre. La musique résonna dans l'habitacle tandis que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait.

\- Je peux mettre plus fort ? J'adore cette musique.

\- Ouais vas-y.

Blaise vit le brun lever mollement son bras pour hausser le volume de la radio. Lentement mais sûrement, les premières notes de Riopy s'élevèrent, gagnant en puissance, avant de s'éteindre puis de revenir encore plus fortes, faisant écho aux sentiments diffus que ressentait l'étudiant.

\- Tu savais que Riopy a composé cette musique pour son père ? énonça Harry, la voix basse, les yeux rivés sur le poste de radio. Il l'a composée à dix-huit ans. Son père et lui avaient eu une violente dispute, après ça, il est parti de chez lui et il n'a pas touché son piano pendant près d'un an. Une nuit, il est rentré chez lui, et il s'est mis au piano sans rien dire. Ses parents se sont réveillés et l'ont regardé jouer pendant des heures, du Bach, du Mozart, du Liszt…

Harry fit une pause dans son récit, se laissant bercer par les quelques notes qui marquaient la fin de la chanson.

\- La dernière chanson qu'il a jouée était une composition. Quand il l'a terminée, il s'est levé, a pris la partition et l'a déposée dans les mains de son père avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Depuis, c'est le premier morceau qu'il joue à chacun de ses spectacles.²

\- C'est… c'est une belle histoire, finit par prononcer Blaise, la voix tout aussi basse, comme pour ne pas briser le moment.

\- Hum. On arrive bientôt.

Blaise vit Harry se relever sur son fauteuil et se pencher légèrement en avant.

\- Tourne à droite à la prochaine, le GPS ne connait pas cette route.

\- Okay.

Le noir suivit les indications et s'inséra dans une voie à sens unique que le GPS ne lui indiquait effectivement pas. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne le fasse s'arrêter devant une maison à étage.

\- C'est juste là, fit le brun en regardant par la fenêtre. La maison avec les volets multicolores.

Blaise jeta un oeil à son tour et sourit en apercevant effectivement les volets en bois rouge, bleu, vert et jaune.

\- C'est particulier.

\- Ouais, rit Harry. Cette maison appartenait aux parents de mon parrain. C'était une famille stricte, aux us et coutumes plus que réacs. Sirius est parti de chez lui à seize ans et y est revenu quinze ans plus tard, quand il l'a eue en héritage. Tout était noir, austère… on a tout repeint. Selon lui, ça fait les pieds à sa mère qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- C'est cool, commenta Blaise. J'aime bien.

Ils restèrent un moment à fixer la maison, puis Blaise coupa le moteur, détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Il fit le tour de la jaguar et ouvrit la porte du passager avant.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, se moqua Harry.

\- Je sais.

Blaise lui sourit et fut ravi de voir l'autre lui sourire en retour. Alors que le brun se levait, l'étudiant le vit tanguer légèrement vers la droite et le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ouais, je suis juste fatigué.

Blaise resserra sa prise sur le bras de l'autre, ferma la porte et glissa son autre bras derrière le dos du plus jeune pour le soutenir. Il avait conscience de serrer le corps un peu trop fort contre lui et espérait sincèrement qu'Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les deux hommes avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis Harry fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de ses clefs.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il après avoir fait plusieurs fois ses poches. J'avais mis mes clefs dans le sac d'Hermione. On devait tous dormir chez elle normalement. Je vais devoir réveiller Sirius…

Blaise laissa échapper un rire tandis que le lycéen grognait.

\- Désolé, fit le noir. C'est pas drôle…

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry appuya sur la sonnette, placée juste à côté de la porte d'entrée.

\- Je peux faire semblant de dormir ? Comme ça, ça passera peut-être plus ? proposa Harry, une grimace sur le visage. Je veux dire… il est vingt-deux heures et je rentre déjà, mon parrain va se foutre de moi.

Blaise éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Puis, voyant le visage déconfit du plus jeune, sourit.

\- Okay.

\- QU-

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaise l'attrapait sous les jambes et le soulevait pour le porter entre ses bras, comme un parent portait son enfant pour aller le mettre au lit. Pendant une seconde, le noir bénit ses entraînements de volley qui lui permettaient d'agir ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? chuchota furieusement Harry.

\- Chut ! Il y a de la lumière dans le couloir, il arrive. Fais semblant de dormir.

Harry l'observait avec les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte, tandis que Blaise, le coeur battant, s'efforçait de regarder droit devant lui. Quand ils entendirent le loquet de la porte, Harry ferma subitement les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse du plus âgé.

\- Bonsoir, déclara Blaise alors que Sirius, supposa-t-il, apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vous êtes Sirius ? La fête s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu, rien de grave mais mon ami qui organisait la soirée a dû partir. J'ai proposé à Harry et ses amis de les ramener et il s'est endormi dans la voiture.

Sirius le fixait avec étonnement, son regard passant de son visage à celui d'Harry, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et le visage enfoui dans la veste de Blaise.

\- Je.. vous êtes ?

\- Oh pardon ! Je suis Blaise. C'est moi qui avais invité votre fils à venir à cette soirée. Merci de l'avoir laissé sortir d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas mon-, commença Sirius avant de s'arrêter et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Entrez ! J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être des plus légers.

\- Ca va, s'entendit répondre Blaise.

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait avoué que le garçon pesait dans ses bras.

\- Vous pouvez tenir jusqu'à sa chambre ? demanda Sirius alors qu'ils traversaient le salon puis un petit couloir.

\- Si elle n'est pas au cinquième étage ou au fond du jardin, ça devrait aller.

Sirius ricana mais ne répondit pas, ouvrant une porte devant eux. La chambre qui se dessina fit s'arrêter un instant Blaise. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos. On y voyait un couple de personne dont l'homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry et la femme avait les mêmes yeux émeraudes que lui. Blaise devina instantanément qu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Sur d'autres photos, ce couple d'amis apparaissait avec deux ou trois autres personnes, dont une version plus jeune de Sirius. Il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione, majoritairement représentés. La photo d'un chat aussi blanc que la neige, à l'exception d'une petite tache sur le museau. D'un chien immense, croisement entre un épagneul et une autre race que Blaise ne connaissait pas.

Harry bougea dans les bras de Blaise et ce dernier baissa la tête. Il croisa les yeux verts et brillants du brun et y plongea plusieurs secondes.

\- Un problème ?

La voix de Sirius, qui retentit derrière lui, brisa le moment. Harry ferma les yeux instantanément et Blaise se racla la gorge.

\- Du tout, j'ai juste été surpris par le nombre de photos.

\- Harry a toujours aimé en accrocher un peu partout, répondit Sirius, et Blaise était persuadé d'avoir entendu un sourire dans sa voix. Dépose-le là. Je peux te tutoyer ? Je vais te préparer un café. J'aimerais qu'on discute si ça ne te dérange pas, avant que tu repartes.

\- Pas de problème.

Blaise avança dans la chambre alors que Sirius en sortait. Il s'approcha du lit et laissa glisser lentement Harry d'entre ses bras pour qu'il se retrouve sur les couettes. Harry avait rouvert les yeux et l'avait fixé tout du long. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui faisait se vriller les entrailles de Blaise.

\- Je… hum, bonne nuit ? chuchota Blaise, peu sûr de lui.

Un long silence suivit sa question, durant lequel ils se fixèrent sans bouger. Finalement, Harry se releva sur le lit, s'appuyant sur les genoux, et attrapa le visage du noir entre ses mains, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallut une première seconde pour que Blaise comprît ce qu'il se passait, une deuxième pour qu'il fermât les yeux et répondît au baiser.

L'étudiant était presque sûr que les sensations qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas humaines. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre, que ses entrailles remuaient dans tous les sens et que ses bras venaient approcher le corps du plus jeune contre lui. Ils se séparèrent une première fois avant que Blaise ne ravît à nouveau la bouche du brun, un peu plus furieusement, un peu plus passionnément.

Le bruit de deux verres s'entrechoquant brisa le moment. Ils se reculèrent, surpris l'un comme l'autre, les visages tournés vers la porte de la chambre. Blaise fut le premier à recentrer son attention sur Harry. Les joues de ce dernier étaient rouges, ses lèvres légèrement enflées et ses yeux brillants. Blaise déglutit pour ne pas plonger à nouveau sur cette bouche si tentatrice.

Harry se retourna à son tour, obligeant leur regard à se croiser. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, puis ce fut le son de la cafetière qui les fit revenir cette fois-ci à la réalité.

\- Je ferais mieux de rejoindre ton parrain, souffla Blaise.

Il se releva en se demandant à quel moment il avait déposé un genou sur le lit et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard pour Harry. Ce dernier le fixait toujours de la même manière, si intense, agenouillé sur son lit, et Blaise pouvait voir son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

Blaise jeta un regard vers le couloir puis, prit d'un besoin trop brusque pour son bien, il fit demi-tour et brisa la distance qui le séparait du brun en deux grandes enjambées. Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ce dernier s'accrocha à sa chemise et glissa une main sur la nuque de Blaise, tirant un grognement à ce dernier.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, haletants, leurs yeux rivés les uns sur les autres. Harry posa un nouveau baiser, léger cette fois-ci, sur les lèvres de Blaise, puis le repoussa légèrement vers la porte de sa chambre. D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui fit signe de sortir, et le plus âgé s'exécuta, à reculons. Quand il fut au niveau de la porte, il resta un instant immobile puis finit par se retourner en la fermant derrière lui.

Les rythmes de son coeur n'avaient pas décéléré et il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Quand Blaise fut suffisamment sûr de lui pour faire face au parrain d'Harry sans lui donner l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de l'embrasser, le noir entra dans la petite pièce.

Sirius était assis sur la table, deux tasses fumantes devant lui. Il releva la tête et sourit calmement à Blaise en poussant l'un des breuvages vers lui.

\- Merci, murmura ce dernier en s'asseyant.

L'homme en face de lui semblait l'observer avec une attention particulière et Blaise, qui pourtant ne se laissait habituellement que peu impressionner, eut la soudaine envie de fuir. Les minutes s'égrènèrent sans que l'étudiant osât prononcer le moindre mot, pesantes.

\- Donc tu t'appelles Blaise, finit par déclarer Sirius, juste avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur, acquiesça ledit Blaise.

\- Tss. Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, ça me vieillit. Et interdiction de me tutoyer aussi, sinon on ne va pas s'entendre. Compris ?

\- Oui Mon- Sirius.

Un sourire hilare apparut alors sur le visage de l'homme et un éclat, plus proche de l'aboiement que du rire humain, retentit dans la cuisine. Blaise fixa Sirius, interdit, sans plus rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Désolé ! fit finalement Sirius. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? s'enquit Blaise, complétement perdu.

\- Le parent responsable et effrayant qui fait fuir tous les amis de son enfant. Même si Harry n'est pas techniquement mon enfant, mais il a dû vous en parler.

\- Rapidement oui.

Sirius hocha la tête de haut en bas, semblant satisfait.

\- Enfin bref, tutoie-moi veux-tu ? Sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être mon père.

L'homme n'attendit pas de réponse et quand il releva les yeux sur Blaise, ce dernier y aperçut une légère lueur inquiète.

\- Tout va bien n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dois pas me préparer à appeler une ambulance dans la nuit ?

Face au désarroi de l'adulte en face de lui, Blaise n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir. S'excusant mentalement auprès d'Harry, il raconta à Sirius la réelle raison de leur retour.

\- Une amie à eux leur a servi des verres dans lesquels il y avait du rhum. Harry n'a pas apprécié et a eu besoin de sortir. Rien de grave, il n'a rien bu, et tout va bien.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a…, commença Sirius, sans oser terminer.

\- Raconté ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans ? Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le ramener.

\- Merci.

Blaise haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était rien et porta la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux puis un nouveau sourire hilare courba les lèvres de Sirius.

\- Il dormait réellement ou non ?

Blaise rit et secoua la tête négativement.

\- Il ne voulait pas que vou- que tu te "foutes de sa gueule", ce sont ses propres mots. Donc on a inventé cette mascarade.

Sirius aboya de rire une nouvelle fois, en jetant sa tête vers l'arrière. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et un sourire immense apparut sur le visage de Blaise, influencé par autant de positivité.

\- Ce gamin… il me connait bien, constata l'homme après un moment.

Sirius se tourna vers la porte qui menait au salon et par la suite à la chambre d'Harry.

\- Ca se passe bien au lycée ? s'enquit-il.

Blaise hésita un moment sur la réponse à donner. Il connaissait finalement Harry seulement depuis l'après-midi même, et n'avait pas plus d'informations à fournir à l'homme. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de café pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne connais votre fi- ton fi- Harry que depuis peu, répondit le noir, optant pour une semi-vérité. Mais je crois que ça va.

Sirius sembla pensif et Blaise eut peur d'avoir mal répondu.

\- Tu sais, je suis content qu'il soit avec Hermione et Ron, ils se connaissent depuis leur onze ans, ils étaient en sixième ensemble. Harry est allé dans un autre lycée et-

\- S'il vous plaît ! l'interrompit brusquement Blaise. Pardon, s'il te plait. N'en dis pas plus. je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans son ancien lycée, Harry ne m'a rien dit, mais j'aimerais que ce soit lui qui m'en parle. Quand il en aura l'envie.

L'homme avait les yeux écarquillés, sûrement surpris de la requête quelque peu inhabituelle mais Blaise, après quelques instants, crut voir passer une lueur dans les orbes gris, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté ou de la reconnaissance.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, Blaise. Je suis content qu'Harry ait quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés.

Blaise amena la tasse de café à ses lèvres pour cacher sa gêne et termina le récipient par l'occasion. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette dernière affirmation, il se leva.

\- Merci beaucoup pour le café, mais je vais partir. Je dois ramener sa voiture à mon ami.

\- Bien sûr, s'exclama Sirius en se levant à son tour.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte d'entrée et quand Blaise fut dehors, Sirius l'appela une dernière fois.

\- Tu sais, je ne lui dirai sûrement jamais, on ne parle pas de ça entre nous, mais je considère Harry comme mon fils. J'ai été sincèrement heureux de t'entendre le dire quand vous êtes arrivés lui et toi.

Blaise sourit à l'homme et, juste avant de se retourner, il s'immobilisa. Il était persuadé d'avoir aperçu une touffe de cheveux bruns derrière Sirius.

\- Vous devriez lui dire. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Harry, mais suffisamment pour savoir que quand il parle de vous, il y a quelque chose de particulier dans sa voix.

.oOo.

**« Soirée chez Flint » **

**Blaise** : Les gars je suis rentré chez moi, Draco j'ai ta voiture, appelle-moi demain, je passerai de prendre. – 23h46

**Théo **: Sérieux ? C'est pour ça que je te trouvais pas ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu te cassais avec ton beau brun. – 23h48

**Blaise** : Je ne me suis pas "cassé avec mon beau brun" (il n'est pas à moi d'abord), il était pas bien je l'ai ramené chez lui. – 23h48

**Théo** : Il n'est peut-être pas à toi, mais ce n'est ni le beau brun de Draco, ni le mien, donc c'est ton beau brun. Ma logique est imparable, ne cherche pas à la contredire. – 23h49

Et pas la peine de venir chercher Draco demain, je l'ai vu partir avec Pansy. – 23h49

**Blaise **: Sérieux ? Haha ! Le grand Draco a fini par craquer ! Il va en entendre parler. – 23h50

Bref, bonne soirée mec ! – 23h56

**Théo** : Dors bien vieille marmotte. – 00h23

.ooo.

**« Draco » **

**Blaise** : C'est bien, tu te ranges dans les rangs. Ton pôpa va être fier de toi. – 01h12

Fais pas attention à mon message, c'était complètement con, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'as pas couché avec Pansy juste pour faire plaisir à ton père. – 02h22

C'est une fille bien malgré tout. – 02h23

**.ooo.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre trois vous aura plu ! **

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue ! **

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Pauu-Aya**

**.ooo.**

² Riopy est un artiste réel, cependant l'histoire relatée par Harry est une pure invention de mon esprit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Avec toi

**Résumé** : UA Sans magie. Blaise, étudiant en BTS, rencontre Harry, nouvel élève de première de son lycée. Romance, fluffy.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP / BZ

**Statut **: 6 chapitres - Terminée

**Bêta** : AudeSnape et Epsilon Snape

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Le chapitre quatre de cette histoire se trouve juste en dessous ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Pour ceux et celles qui suivent aussi Par Merlin ! vous savez déjà que c'est assez compliqué pour moi en ce moment de répondre aux reviews, mais je les lis toutes et elles me font très plaisir. Merci à vous (encore !). J'essaierai d'y répondre plus tard, mais j'ai une grosse semaine de travail (en déplacement en plus) qui arrive, du coup j'ai peur de me faire prendre par le temps et la fatigue !

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

.**oOo**.

**« Harry » **

**Harry** : Yo. – 02h25

.ooo.

Dire que Blaise ne s'attendait pas au message d'Harry aurait été un euphémisme. Il surfait tranquillement sur youtube, à la recherche de vidéos toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, affichant le nom du garçon dans WhatsApp.

L'étudiant était rentré depuis plusieurs heures chez lui mais avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Après s'être retourné encore et encore dans son lit, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un certain brun aux yeux émeraudes bien trop brillants, il avait finalement décidé de se mettre devant l'ordinateur, mais son cerveau le ramenait inlassablement à la scène de son baiser avec le plus jeune.

.ooo

**« Harry »**

**Harry **: Je sais même pas pourquoi je passe par WhatsApp et pas par message, si ça se trouve tu ne l'utilises pas. – 02h25

J'aurais pas dû t'envoyer ces messages, mais si je les supprime tu le verras. – 02h25

.ooo.

Un sourire stupide fleurissait sur les lèvres de Blaise alors qu'il recevait un à un les messages d'Harry. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas le laisser mariner quelques minutes, voir s'il allait dire autre chose, puis il se rappela que l'application signalait aux interlocuteurs si les messages avaient bien été lus. Délaissant son ordinateur, il prit son téléphone et s'assit sur son lit, adossé au mur.

.ooo.

**« Harry » **

**Blaise** : Les enfants de ton âge devraient dormir à cette heure. – 02h26

Et comme tu vois, j'utilise WhatsApp – 02h26

**Harry** : Bravo, tu es dans l'air du temps. – 02h26

Et je ne suis pas un enfant. – 02h27

**Blaise** : D'après Pansy, WhatsApp est pourtant déjà hasbeen. – 02h27

**Harry **: C'est qui Pansy ? – 02h30

**Blaise** : Une amie, et la future épouse de mon meilleur pote, Draco. – 02h31

Je suis en train de voir "Harry est en train d'écrire" en haut de la conversation depuis dix minutes, soit tu m'écris un pavé, soit tu as laissé ton appli ouverte, dans tous les cas c'est très frustrant. – 02h41

**Harry** : Désolé. J'arrive pas à formuler mon idée… - 02h47

.ooo.

Blaise fixait son téléphone, le coeur battant de manière saccadée. Harry essayait-il de lui parler de leur baiser ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ? Allait-il reprocher à Blaise d'avoir profité d'un moment de faiblesse ? Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait été à l'initiative de leur échange. Blaise était en proie au doute. Peut-être Harry avait deviné l'attirance de l'étudiant et avait simplement voulu profiter de cela pour essayer une nouvelle chose, fait qu'il souhaitait oublier ?

C'était surement ça d'ailleurs. Harry cherchait à lui dire qu'il voulait tout oublier et sûrement de plus avoir de lien avec lui, pour éviter toute gêne future. Cette pensée n'aurait pas dû lui faire l'effet d'un coup de poing aussi violent, ce fut pourtant le cas. Le noir se détesta d'avoir laissé l'espoir s'ancrer en lui, c'était pourtant si évident. Harry était trop jeune, ils avaient trois ans d'écart, se connaissaient à peine et le brun avait simplement agi comme il l'avait fait à cause des évènements de la soirée. Qui sait, peut-être Hermione et Ron lui avaient menti, peut-être Harry avait bu plus que raison et il l'avait embrassé sous les effets de l'alcool.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées et il sursauta. D'un mouvement réflexe, il décrocha sans faire attention à qui l'appelait.

\- Allo ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Allo ? répéta-t-il.

Alors qu'il commençait à reculer le téléphone de son oreille pour voir qui était son interlocuteur, songeant un instant à un Draco bourré ou peut-être une erreur de la part de Théo, la voix de Harry retentit, faible et hésitante.

\- Blaise ?

L'étudiant resta figé un instant, le téléphone à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il déglutit tandis qu'il entendait son nom une deuxième fois. Lentement, il rapprocha l'écran.

\- Hey, fit-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Salut, répondit Harry.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Blaise, priant pour que le brun achevât ses souffrances au plus vite.

\- Non. Je… J'arrive pas à dormir et, comme tu ne dormais pas…

Le coeur de Blaise battait tellement fort qu'il avait le sentiment de n'entendre que lui.

\- J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix.

La phrase avait été prononcée tellement faiblement que le plus âgé douta un instant d'avoir entendu correctement. Un léger rire ponctua la remarque d'Harry et pourtant, quand il parla de nouveau, la voix du lycéen tremblait.

\- Que c'est niais… Ecoute Blaise, j'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout à l'heure. Et je me doute que pour toi ça voulait rien dire. Je veux dire, tu es en BTS et j'ai seize ans, je dois être tellement insignifiant pour toi, mais j'arrête pas d'y penser, encore et encore et l'idée que ça ne veuille réellement rien dire pour toi me vrille le cerveau.

Un sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Blaise et devenait de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure que le brun parlait. Le rythme de son coeur, si erratique précédemment semblait se calmer et adopter des battements sereins, pour la première fois au contact d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre le mur et écouta le lycéen.

\- La vérité c'est que si ça représente rien pour toi, je préfère que tu me le dises et je promets que je ne viendrai pas te gêner au lycée, je ferai comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais je préfère être fixé pour… pour tourner la page.

\- Harry, l'interrompit doucement Blaise.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle pour ça, c'est tellement stupide et ça doit être horriblement gênant pour toi.

\- Harry, répéta l'étudiant.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû t'embrasser comme je l'ai fait.

\- Harry ! finit par prononcer Blaise, un peu plus fort. Arrête.

Au contraire de la voix d'Harry qui s'était faite toujours plus faible, celle de Blaise était assurée et il était persuadé que le brun pouvait l'entendre sourire sans le voir.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé.

Le silence se fit du côté du plus jeune.

\- Merde, fit Blaise après un long moment, dans un léger rire. On a quatre ans d'écart.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry.

\- Je pensais que tu avais dix-sept ans, ça nous faisait que trois ans d'écart.

\- Je… ça te gène ?

\- Je pensais, mais je me rends compte que finalement, peu m'importe.

\- Blaise ? reprit Harry, la voix toujours aussi peu assurée. Est-ce que… enfin, est-ce que…

\- Est-ce que tu t'es monté un film tout seul ? termina le noir pour lui. Oui, mais rassure-toi, il n'y a pas que toi.

Blaise rigola et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Ce dernier appréciait tout simplement de savoir qu'Harry était à l'autre bout de la ligne et qu'il pouvait entendre sa voix quand il le souhaitait.

\- J'ai été surpris que tu connaisses mon nom, murmura finalement Harry. A l'arrêt de bus. Même si le lycée n'est pas très grand, je n'aurais pas pensé que toi, un BTS, m'aurait repéré.

\- Je t'ai vu à la réunion du foyer.

\- Oh… Celle d'il y a deux semaines ?

\- Ouais, je n'ai plus réussi à te sortir de ma tête depuis. J'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent prépubère.

Un léger rire lui répondit. Ce même rire qui faisait naître des papillons dans le ventre de Blaise et qui le faisait sourire un peu plus.

\- En vrai, on s'était déjà rencontré une fois, avant, déclara le plus jeune.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum. Le jour de ma rentrée. Je cherchais le bâtiment de physique-chimie et je me suis arrêté devant un groupe de BTS dont tu faisais partie. Vous portiez tous le pull de votre section, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qui vous étiez. Je vous ai demandé où c'était et tu m'as répondu "bâtiment bleu, à gauche".

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à se remémorer cet événement, en vain.

\- Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, tu es sûr que c'était moi ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est normal que tu ne te rappelles pas ma tête, tu avais un bandeau sur les yeux.

Le cerveau de Blaise fit les connexions entre les différentes informations données par Harry et son souvenir remonta dans sa mémoire. C'était un mois plus tôt, sa classe de BTS, comme tous les ans, avait organisé une journée de cohésion pour Noël et il avait été décidé qu'ils formeraient des binômes, dont l'un était aveugle. Celui qui ne voyait pas avait pour objectif de créer un circuit électrique avec les seules indications de son coéquipier. Alors que Blaise venait tout juste de poser son bandeau, il se souvenait effectivement avoir donné cette réponse et s'être fait charrier par ses camarades pour ne pas avoir enlevé le morceau de tissu avant de répondre.

\- C'était toi, souffla Blaise, sidéré.

\- C'était moi, confirma Harry. Je me suis senti si bête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour un mec, bien plus âgé que moi, avec qui il ne se passerait jamais rien et qui ne m'avait même pas vu.

Le coeur de Blaise fit une nouvelle embardée et ses entrailles se serrèrent. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, qui avait toujours été très terre à terre, à se moquer de ses amis quand ils déclaraient avoir rencontré la femme ou l'homme de leur vie au premier regard avait à son tour envie de clamer ces choses si niaises à ses oreilles.

\- Blaise ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu fais un truc demain ?

\- On a un match à l'extérieur avec mon équipe de volley, on ne revient que dimanche soir.

\- Oh… On se voit au lycée lundi alors ?

\- Ouais, confirma Blaise.

\- Je vais te laisser alors, désolé de t'avoir empêché de dormir alors que tu joues demain.

\- T'inquiète, je suis habitué à dormir peu.

\- Bonne nuit Blaise.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

.oOo.

Blaise entra dans l'appartement et laissa tomber son sac juste à côté de la porte. D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y affala, épuisé. Ils avaient fait plus de six heures de route dans le week-end. Leur entraîneur leur avait donné rendez-vous samedi à treize heures et ils étaient arrivés au gymnase à dix-sept heures, pour jouer leur premier match le soir même. Excités par le match qu'ils avaient mené royalement, écrasant leurs adverses trois sets à zéro, l'équipe s'était couchée seulement vers une heure du matin, puis avaient joué leur deuxième match en fin de matinée.

La fatigue de la veille, la nuit courte et agitée avait rendu cette rencontre plus difficile, et ils s'étaient imposés seulement au cinquième set, après deux heures trente de jeu. Le trajet du retour s'était fait dans un calme relatif tandis que la plupart des joueurs dormaient. Ils étaient finalement arrivés vers dix-huit heures, et leur entraîneur avait insisté pour faire un debriefing. Il était donc presque vingt heures quand Blaise avait poussé la porte de son appartement.

Blaise scrollait son écran de téléphone, sans vraiment faire attention aux diverses publications qui passaient sous ses yeux. La sonnerie de son téléphone ainsi que la notification d'un message reçu le tira de sa léthargie.

**Harry** : Alors, vous avez gagné ?

Un sourire immense courba les lèvres du plus âgé et Blaise resta un moment à fixer son écran. Finalement, il finit par appuyer sur le symbole représentant un téléphone et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il n'eut pas attendre plus d'une sonnerie avant d'entendre la voix d'Harry.

\- Allo ? fit le brun.

\- Hey, salut.

\- Salut, répéta Harry. Tu as l'air d'être crevé.

Blaise ricana.

\- Si peu. Mais on a gagné nos deux matches.

\- Cool, félicitations.

\- Merci, répondit Blaise, avant de rajouter, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, on joue à domicile le week-end prochain, tu viendras me voir ?

\- Carrément, à quelle heure ?

\- Dix-huit heures trente, au Gymnase Courbet, l'informa le plus âgé, se sentant ridiculement heureux de savoir qu'Harry viendrait.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

\- Ron et Hermione peuvent venir aussi ? On était censés passer la soirée ensemble.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de venir, si vous aviez déjà-

\- Non, l'interrompit Harry vivement. Enfin… j'ai envie de venir. Vraiment.

Blaise sourit encore plus, et se laissa glisser dans le canapé, la tête calée sur l'accoudoir, un bras ballant et l'autre tenant le téléphone près de son visage.

\- Ton week-end s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ouais, je suis resté avec mon parrain, c'était cool. On est allés voir un ami, Remus. C'est un enfant de la lune alors c'est assez compliqué pour lui.

\- Xeroderma Pigmentosum, ponctua Blaise dans un murmure.

A sa surprise, un léger rire retentit de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Quoi ? Je me suis trompé ? s'inquiéta le plus âgé.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis juste étonné que tu connaisses le terme exact. C'est assez rare.

\- J'avais fait un exposé dessus en seconde, ça m'avait marqué. Il a quel âge ?

\- Trente-huit.

\- Ca aussi c'est assez rare, commenta Blaise.

\- Hum.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent et Blaise se demanda si Harry appréciait aussi le fait de juste entendre l'autre respirer, de juste le savoir là. Le noir changea son portable de main et se releva du canapé pour se diriger vers sa cuisine. Quand il fut dans la petite pièce, il sortit une casserole d'un tiroir et la remplit d'eau. Tout en faisant cela, il se demanda de quand datait la dernière fois où il s'était senti bien, tout simplement bien, dans une relation.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il pouvait répondre que ça n'était jamais arrivé, et probablement parce que l'étudiant s'était borné dans des relations hétérosexuelles qui ne lui convenaient jamais. Il avait toujours trouvé des excuses quand son couple finissait par se briser : "elle parlait trop", "je n'étais pas assez investi", "on était trop différent". La vérité, c'était que Blaise ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce modèle que la société lui imposait.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Harry, interrompant ses pensées.

\- Des pâtes au jambon, répondit Blaise.

\- Waouh ! Quel repas de luxe.

\- Moque-toi ! On en reparlera quand tu auras ton appart à gérer.

\- Impossible, déclara le plus jeune en riant, Sirius ne me laissera jamais quitter la maison.

Blaise laissa échapper un rire à son tour.

\- Tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

La question surprit tellement l'étudiant qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda sa casserole dans laquelle l'eau commençait à bouillir, son téléphone, à nouveau la casserole, considérant la proposition. Il dut mettre un peu trop de temps à donner sa réponse car Harry s'excusa.

\- Oublie ! C'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, annonça le noir. En vrai, la proposition est très tentante, mais je suis claqué, et je me vois mal faire l'aller-retour ce soir.

\- Oh ! D'accord, répondit Harry.

Blaise fut presque sûr de déceler une note de déception dans le ton du plus jeune. Cependant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas juste sa propre déception qu'il cherchait à entendre chez l'autre.

\- Une autre fois ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ouais.

Alors que le silence s'installait de nouveau et que Blaise sortait son paquet de coquillettes, il entendit quelqu'un appeler Harry à travers le téléphone.

\- Quoi ? entendit-il le brun crier à son tour. Okay ! Nan… nan Sirius, ce n'est pa-

\- Allo ? C'est qui ? C'est Blaise ?

L'étudiant rit en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius.

\- Bonjour Sirius, tu vas bien ?

\- Haha ! J'ai gagné ! Bonjour Blaise, je vais très bien merci. Alors vous avez gagné ce match ? Harry n'a pas ar-

\- SIRIUS !

Dans sa petite cuisine, alors que Blaise mettait les pâtes à cuire, ce dernier entendit une pseudo bataille du côté d'Harry. Il écouta, le sourire aux lèvres, le brun hurler à son parrain de lui rendre son téléphone et d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, ledit parrain aboyer de rire puis finalement le bruit d'un choc l'obligea à reculer l'appareil de son oreille.

\- Blaise ? Toujours là ? demanda Harry, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Ouaip.

\- Désolé, je… je vais te laisser, Sirius était venu me chercher pour manger. On se voit demain ?

\- Ouais, à demain Harry.

\- A demain Blaise.

Le brun raccrocha et Blaise fixa ses pâtes en train de cuire, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il mangeait, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il songea que les choses étaient bien trop parfaites pour être vraies. Il n'avait plus quinze ans, les relations ne mettaient-elles pas plus de temps à se mettre en place à son âge ? Le fait qu'Harry n'ait que seize ans jouait sûrement dans la donne, mais l'étudiant eut soudain peur que tout aille trop vite. Lui qui ne s'était que rarement attaché aux filles avec qui il était sorti, et pour cause, il leur manquait quelque chose de non négligeable, se retrouvait à penser à Harry à toute heure depuis un mois, et encore plus depuis vendredi après-midi.

Il ne connaissait pourtant pas le garçon, ne savait presque rien de sa vie, de sa manière d'être, de ses loisirs ou des activités qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. La réciproque était vraie, elle aussi. Finalement que savait Harry de lui ? Qu'il avait vingt-ans, était en BTS et faisait du volley, c'était assez peu. Cela ne suffisait pas à bâtir une relation. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait jamais parlé de relation. Ils s'étaient embrassés certes, s'étaient appelés tous les jours depuis, mais ça faisait moins de quarante-huit heures, le lycéen n'avait peut-être pas pour projet de bâtir quoi que ce soit avec Blaise.

Alors que toutes ces questions, et bien d'autres encore, tournaient dans sa tête, le noir se décida à appeler l'unique personne qui pourrait l'aider dans cette situation. Il composa le numéro, qu'il connaissait par coeur, posa son portable en haut parleur sur la table et attendit.

\- Allo ? fit une voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

\- Salut m'man, ça va et toi ? Passé un bon week-end ?

\- Ca va très bien merci ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles. Mon week-end a été tranquille, je suis allée à l'association. Et toi ? Avez-vous gagné vos matches ?

\- Oui, les deux, on rejoue le week-end prochain à domicile, tu viendras ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le coeur de Blaise. Il aimait énormément sa mère, malgré les diverses relations qu'elle avait eues, tous les hommes qu'elle avait côtoyés, les déceptions qui auraient pu la rendre amère, elle était restée avec lui la mère aimante qu'il avait toujours connue. Qu'elle vint voir ses matches de volley le rendait particulièrement fier, lui qui n'avait jamais pu partager ça avec son père, adorait le faire avec sa mère. Une petite voix lui rappela qu'il avait aussi proposé à Harry de venir le voir et que les deux allaient sûrement se rencontrer. Ses entrailles se nouèrent et il se souvint pourquoi il avait appelé.

\- M'man ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? Ca doit être du sérieux pour que tu m'en parles. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu le fais avant que je te surprenne avec ta petite-amie.

Blaise pouvait presqu'imaginer le visage souriant et moqueur de sa mère à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Justement maman, c'est à ce propos, annonça-t-il, la voix nouée.

\- A quel propos ? s'enquit sa mère. Il y a un problème Blaise ?

\- Je… maman. Si je t'en parle c'est pas que c'est sérieux… en fait c'est tout récent. Je l'ai rencontré vendredi, ou plutôt on s'est parlé pour la première fois vendredi.

\- Oh… et donc ?

\- J'ai peur m'man. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me demande ce qu'il se passera si on ne veut pas la même chose. Ca fait même pas deux jours, on ne se connait quasiment pas et j'ai l'impression d'être complètement obsédé. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. Normalement, j'attends que les choses se fassent et puis ça fonctionne ou ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais là…

Un petit rire l'interrompit et Blaise se sentit rougir.

\- Tu sais Blaise, ton père a été le seul que j'ai réellement aimé. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Si le monde ne me l'avait pas arraché, je suis sûre que je l'aimerais encore comme au premier jour. Ta naissance a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, et si sa mort a été affreusement douloureuse pour moi, j'ai eu cette chance formidable de t'avoir avec moi. Par la suite, j'ai désespérément cherché à te trouver une figure paternelle, je suis désolée pour ça. Je ne t'ai pas montré une belle vision du couple.

\- M'man, tenta de la rassure Blaise.

\- Mais la vérité Blaise, c'est qu'il existe autant de version de couples qu'il existe de couple. Peu importe que tu aies rencontré cette personne il y a un an ou deux jours, si tu es bien avec elle, si elle te fait rire et qu'elle t'apporte de la joie, c'est ce qui compte. La suite viendra plus tard. Vous apprendrez à vous connaître et si ce que vous découvrez ne vous plait pas, et bien ça s'arrêtera là. C'est le lot de toute relation au début, et même plus tard : on se pose des questions, on hésite, on a peur. Mais rien que le fait que tu éprouves cette peur mon fils, c'est une preuve qu'il y a autre chose avec cette personne. Quelque chose qui vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

\- Hum, acquiesça Blaise pensif.

\- Je me suis longtemps demandé si c'était ma faute, déclara sa mère après un silence.

\- Ta faute ? répéta Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si tu n'arrivais pas à t'engager, si tu ne trouvais pas la stabilité dans tes relations. Je n'ai pas été un très bon exemple. Je suis désolée mon chéri.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser ou à t'excuser. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas fils, peut-être que tous ces hommes qui ont défilé dans nos vies…

\- Maman, l'interrompit Blaise, un léger sourire sur les lèvres malgré l'angoisse qui montait et dévorait maintenant ses entrailles. Tu n'y es pas du tout. Si je n'ai jamais eu de relation longue ou stable, c'est lié à toute autre chose.

Blaise prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux, lâchant la bombe comme il l'avait fait avec Draco, quarante huit heures plus tôt.

\- Maman, la personne que j'ai rencontrée c'est un garçon.

\- Oh, fit simplement la femme.

Le noir garda les yeux fermés, le coeur battant, dans l'attente.

\- Oh ! répéta sa mère, plus fort. Oh oh oh ! Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. Effectivement, il manquait quelque chose à tes précédentes conquêtes, à moins qu'elles avaient quelque chose en trop, ça dépend du point de vue. Finalement, on peut dire que ce sont les deux.

Blaise avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris par la réaction de l'unique femme de sa vie.

\- Je ne me suis jamais posée la question, continua-t-elle. J'ai souvent entendu dire que les filles n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait pour les gays, mais finalement, elles ont aussi en trop. C'est une question intéressante… est-ce qu'un homme avec des seins... non… je m'égare.

Toujours ébahi, Blaise écoutait sa mère déblatérer toutes sortes d'inepties et de questionnements existentiels. Finalement, alors que cette dernière se posait à nouveau la question d'un homme à seins, son fils explosa de rire, laissant sortir toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée à propos de son homosexualité et d'Harry.

\- Maman, déclara-t-il quand sa mère se fut tue, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon chéri, reprit-elle, sérieuse. La vie ne va pas être facile tous les jours, tu... vous, allez subir de nombreuses critiques et remarques, mais n'oublie pas une chose mon fils : c'est ta vie, vie-la comme tu le souhaites tant que c'est dans le respect de l'autre. Je te soutiendrai toujours.

\- Merci maman.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Harry. Il est au lycée, en première. En première ES, spécialité maths, option musique et européenne, récita Blaise, riant d'une blague que sa mère ne pouvait comprendre. Il a des yeux magnifiques tu verrais… et un sourire. J'adore quand il me sourit ou qu'il rit, ses pommettes se creusent et son regard brille un peu plus. Il est arrivé au lycée il y a un mois, et ses meilleurs amis s'appellent Ron et Hermione, aussi en première. Il n'aime pas spécialement l'alcool, encore moins le rhum, et adore la chanson "I love You" de Riopy. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand il était enfant, il a vécu d'abord chez une tante puis chez son parrain à partir du collège. Il s'appelle Sirius, il m'a donné l'impression d'un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte. Ils ont l'air très proches tous les deux. Et-

Blaise s'interrompit alors qu'un nouveau rire arrivait à ses oreilles. Il rougit en prenant conscience du monologue qu'il tenait sur le brun.

\- Tu vois fils, finalement tu en connais déjà beaucoup sur lui.

\- Mais je ne sais rien de ce qu'il aime, ou de ce qu'il fait de son temps-libre.

\- Blaise, rit à nouveau sa mère. C'est normal tout ça, tu ne peux pas connaître une personne par coeur du jour au lendemain, laisse le temps faire les choses. Crois-en toi, et en vous si tu en as envie. Parle-lui, pose-lui des questions.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration tandis que Blaise repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Après un petit moment, il bailla, la fatigue du week-end se rappelant à lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué mon fils ! Va donc te coucher, et arrête de ressasser. Essaie, si ça doit marcher, ça marchera.

\- Hum. Merci m'man.

\- Je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

\- Moi aussi, bonne nuit.

Blaise raccrocha, le coeur moins lourd, l'esprit plus tranquille. Certes il n'en savait pas plus que vingt minutes auparavant sur les intentions d'Harry, mais sa mère avait raison sur un point : si il prenait les choses autant à coeur, c'était peut-être que, au moins de son côté, il y avait une chance pour que cette relation allât quelque part. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, l'étudiant rangea sa table, déposant sa vaisselle dans l'évier, puis pris la direction de sa chambre. Il se dévêtit, se glissa sous ses couettes et envoya un dernier message à Harry.

**Blaise** : Hâte d'être à demain matin.

N'assumant pas son geste et se donnant le sentiment d'être un adolescent en manque d'attention, il éteignit son portable sans attendre la réponse.

.oOo.

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5, avant-dernier de Avec toi,

Pauu-Aya


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Avec toi

**Résumé** : UA Sans magie. Blaise, étudiant en BTS, rencontre Harry, nouvel élève de première de son lycée. Romance, fluffy.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP / BZ

**Statut **: 6 chapitres - Terminée

**Bêta** : AudeSnape et Epsilon Snape

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je vous avoue être plutôt fatiguée... ma semaine de travail était chargée, aussi je n'ai pas relu le chapitre ! Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes car Aude et Epsi sont passées dessus, mais je n'ai pas relu non plus l'histoire et n'ai donc pas modifié quelques potentiels détaills. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos retours ! Je crois avoir récupérer mon retard dans les reviews ! merci aux reviews anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre car vous n'avez pas de comptes, mais je les lis attentivement !

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

.**oOo**.

**Harry** : Hâte aussi.

.ooo.

**« La bande de nazes » **

**Blaise **: Les mecs, foutez-vous de ma gueule si vous en avez envie, mais je suis foutu. Je vois Harry dans moins d'une heure et je suis en panique. - 06h45

Ca fait dix minutes que je me demande quelle chemise mettre, alors que je vais juste en cours et on est en atelier toute la journée. - 06h56

Je suis dans la merde. - 07h00

**Théo** : Ha ouais… j'ai même pas envie de me foutre de ta gueule, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. - 07h11

T'es atteint. C'est mort, on ne peut plus de sauver. - 07h11

**Draco** : Notre petit Blaise a grandi ! C'est si beau ! - 07h13

**Théo** : Crois-tu qu'on doit lui faire tout le discours sur les abeilles et les fleurs ? - 07h14

**Draco** : J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'il me demandait si le père Noël existait. - 07h14

**Blaise** : Je pensais que vous aviez pas envie de vous foutre de moi ? - 7h17

**Draco** : J'ai jamais dit ça ! - 07h18

**Théo **: J'ai changé d'avis… - 07h18

.ooo.

Blaise jeta sur son téléphone un faux regard désespéré, démenti par le sourire qu'affichait son visage. D'un mouvement rapide, il mit son portable dans sa poche, attrapa son sac, vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue - qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas le temps de changer sans se rendre en retard, attrapa ses clefs d'appartement et sortit en vitesse. Après avoir fermé la porte à double tour, il prit la direction des escaliers, n'accordant même pas un regard à l'ascenseur quand il passa devant.

Trois minutes plus tard, il attendait son bus, sous une pluie battante, la première depuis deux semaines. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Une fois le transport en commun arrêté devant les autres futurs passagers et lui, il se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative vaine de les sécher.

Blaise jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans le véhicule pour voir s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un mais, en dehors des quelques personnes montés avec lui, il n'y avait qu'une grand-mère avec son cabas. La matinée était calme. L'étudiant se posa dans l'un des sièges à l'arrière, sortit son casque de son sac et le posa sur ses oreilles. Tandis qu'il voyait la ville défiler à travers les vitres du bus, la musique emplit son monde.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le lycée, le véhicule était bondé. Blaise attendit que la masse de lycéens en sortît avant de faire de même. Porté par l'ambiance d'Audiomachine, il n'avait plus pensé à ce qui l'avait stressé, trente minutes plus tôt, cependant, un message reçu de Théo, fit accélérer une nouvelle fois son rythme cardiaque.

.ooo.

**« La bande de nazes » **

**Théo **: Alors ? Est-ce que ton Harry t'a attendu devant le portail du lycée ? - 07h46

.ooo.

Blaise se décida à ne pas lui répondre, éteignant son écran. Lentement il balaya du regard la foule d'élèves qui attendaient. Un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient en train de fumer et, comme tous les matins, un capharnaüm sans nom régnait. N'apercevant personne aux cheveux bruns en bataille et au regard vert, Blaise fendit la foule et entra dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Il aperçut à la porte de son bâtiment plusieurs de ses collègues de promotion et se dirigea vers eux. Ils se saluèrent, et le noir intégra la conversation tenue. Il n'y porta cependant qu'une oreille distraite, cherchant régulièrement Harry ou l'un de ses amis. Finalement, il était près de huit heures quand il le vit.

La réaction qu'il eut fut immédiate et il eut beau essayer de retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, ces dernières se courbaient indéniablement vers le haut. Harry ne l'avait pourtant pas encore aperçu, et peut-être ne le verrait-il pas, mais Blaise était simplement heureux. Finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent et le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Il lui fit un mouvement de main, puis, avec une grimace, pointa alternativement du doigt son poignet et le bâtiment devant lui.

Deux secondes après, il tournait la tête et accélérait le pas pour ne pas être en retard. Blaise haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention à la discussion en cours puis de se décider, à son tour, à aller en atelier. La matinée lui parut particulièrement longue. Les lundis matin, il les passait dans l'atelier et n'avait, par conséquence, pas de temps de pause réglementé. Chacun d'entre eux prenait sa ou ses pauses quand il ou elle le souhaitait à condition que l'exercice demandé soit terminé à midi. Ainsi, quand Blaise prit la sienne, ce ne fut pas en même temps que celle des lycéens et il prit sur lui pour ne pas bougonner contre son manque d'organisation tandis que ses collègues le charriaient de son humeur changeante depuis le matin.

Quand la sonnerie de midi retentit, l'étudiant laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu terriblement de mal à se concentrer sur son travail et accueillait la pause méridienne avec plaisir. Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires, il suivit ses collègues. Blaise s'arrêta cependant une fois sorti de son bâtiment. A quelques mètres en face de lui, Hermione, Ron et Harry discutaient joyeusement. La brune fit un mouvement de tête dans sa direction et Harry, qui lui tournait le dos jusque là, se retourna.

\- Salut, fit Blaise quand il se fut suffisamment approché, n'ayant littéralement aucune idée du comportement à tenir.

\- Salut, répondirent les trois lycéens.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis la jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

\- On va vous laisser du coup, à tout à l'heure ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris de ce que lui annonçait son amie. Pendant un instant, Blaise crut voir la panique se dessiner sur le visage du première.

\- Contente de t'avoir vu Blaise, fit la brune, souriante. A une prochaine.

\- A plus ! enchaîna Ron.

Blaise les salua à son tour, la voix basse, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer et les regarda s'éloigner. Un long gémissement, entre le rire et le soupir, retentit à sa gauche.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry. Je ne pensais pas… Je croyais… enfin. C'était pas prévu.

Devant l'embarras du lycéen, un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Blaise. Il l'observa quelques secondes essayer de s'expliquer avant d'avoir pitié de lui et d'achever sa souffrance.

\- Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-il, indiquant par là qu'il se fichait bien que Ron et Hermione les aient laissés seuls.

Harry rougit légèrement avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ouais, mais notre prof de philo, je ne la comprendrai vraiment jamais.

\- Vous avez qui ?

\- Madame Trelawney.

Blaise laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Il avait eu Trelaw la Folle, comme ils l'appelaient avec Théo, pendant sa dernière année de lycée. Si la femme avait des compétences indéniables en la matière, sa méthode d'enseignement était des plus particulières et laissait souvent à désirer.

\- Je me souviens qu'une fois elle avait ramené une boule de cristal en cours. Elle nous avait demandé de trouver dedans, chacun notre tour, l'ataraxie d'Epicure, se rappela Blaise.

\- Non ?

\- Si, je te promets. C'était n'importe quoi. Et vous elle vous a fait quoi ?

\- Ce matin, elle a décidé que la philosophie devait s'enseigner en symbiose avec le feng shui. Quand on est arrivé dans la salle, elle avait poussé toutes les tables sur le côté et elle a fait le cours debout, en nous demandant d'imiter ses mouvements.

Blaise explosa à nouveau de rire, imaginant très bien la scène. La tête dépitée du brun ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité, et ce dernier finit par le rejoindre.

\- Ca te dit de manger ensemble ? demanda finalement le plus âgé, quand ils furent calmés.

Blaise avait à peine posé la question qu'il la regretta. Premièrement, parce que ce n'était pas du tout prévu et que son cerveau avait tendance à réagir bizarrement face à l'imprévu. Deuxièmement, parce que le visage du brun se ferma aussitôt sa phrase terminée. Troisièmement, parce que le "Non" qui lui fut répondu était sec et sans appel. Le noir eut le sentiment que quelqu'un lui plantait un couteau dans l'estomac mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Okay, reprit-il, sa voix bien plus amère qu'il ne le voulait. Tu devrais rejoindre Hermione et Ron maintenant alors.

Il s'entendit prononcer ces mots sans le vouloir. Blaise n'avait pas envie d'être aussi catégorique, il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne. Dans ses précédentes relations, un refus ne lui avait jamais rien fait, il souriait et enchaînait avec un "La prochaine fois" et si cette prochaine fois n'arrivait jamais, ce n'était pas un drame.

\- Je vais y aller d'ailleurs, je n'ai qu'une heure de pause, continua-t-il alors que le visage d'Harry était devenu blafard.

Il ne fit cependant pas attention, trop concentré sur la déception qui enflait dans tout son être. Forçant un sourire qu'il n'arrivait même pas à rendre un tant soit peu sincère, Blaise tourna le dos à Harry et s'éloigna. Il avait été stupide, si stupide. Ce qui s'était passé était une évidence, celle qu'il avait redoutée tout le week-end. Si Hermione et Ron les avaient laissés seuls ce n'était pas pour être gentils, ils voulaient simplement éviter d'être là quand leur ami ferait signifier à Blaise qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

\- Blaise… tu es stupide, commenta simplement Draco, après que son ami lui eût tout raconter.

Ce dernier avait décidé qu'il ne mangerait pas à la cafétéria de son lycée. Il était sorti de l'établissement et s'était acheté un sandwich dans une boulangerie, non loin, puis avait saisi son portable et composé le numéro du blond.

\- Je sais, souffla le noir.

\- Non… tu ne me comprends pas. Dans quel monde, un mec qui regrette d'en avoir embrassé un autre discute avec ce même autre pendant une heure au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et toujours dans la même idée, passe, le lendemain, une autre heure au téléphone avec ce même mec ?

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait être simplement sympa, grogna Blaise.

\- Blaise ! s'exclama Draco de sa voix traînante. Il t'a envoyé "Hâte aussi" quand tu lui as dit que tu voulais le voir. Il y a pas plus explicite.

\- Peut-être qu'il a eu pitié de moi.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration puis un long soupir.

\- Blaise… là c'est moi qui ai pitié de toi.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, rétorqua le noir, le ton mordant. Tu n'as pas vu son visage, on aurait cru que je lui proposais d'aller au pilori et il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de refuser.

\- Et donc, pour comprendre, tu lui as souri et lui as demandé pourquoi et écouté ses raisons.

Une grimace se dessinait sur le visage de Blaise au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

\- J'ai agi comme un con ?

Un ricanement lui répondit.

\- On aurait dit moi quand je sortais avec des filles au lycée, lui répondit le blond. Sérieux Blaise, va le voir ton Harry et va lui parler. Arrête d'agir comme un adolescent !

Blaise soupira tout en sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami avait raison.

\- Je dois te laisser mec, termina Draco. Va lui parler.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de Blaise, Draco raccrocha. Le noir se retrouva face aux restes de son sandwich, sans aucune envie de le finir. Il se leva du banc où il était assis, balaya les alentours du regard et aperçut une poubelle non loin. Le pas lent et l'air songeur, il jeta la fin de son jambon-beurre avant de sortir du parc où il avait trouvé refuge et de se diriger vers le lycée.

Il passait le portail d'entrée quand il vit un petit groupe d'élèves qu'il savait être en première. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Blaise souffla un grand coup et les approcha.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il, son air le plus engageant sur le visage. Est-ce l'un de vous saurait où je pourrais trouver Harry ?

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres avant d'hocher la tête négativement et de prononcer de légers "Non".

\- Et Hermione ? ou Ron ?

\- Désolé, fit un des garçons. Ils ont mangé rapidement puis ils sont partis de la cafet. Personne ne les a vus depuis.

\- Okay, merci quand même.

Il les salua et leur tourna le dos avant de se diriger vers son bâtiment. Il songea un instant à envoyer un message au brun mais l'heure sur son téléphone l'en dissuada. Si Harry n'était pas dans l'enceinte du lycée, le temps qu'il revienne, ils n'auraient de toute manière pas le temps de discuter. Il se résolut à laisser tomber pour le moment et se dit qu'il contacterait le plus jeune après les cours, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore parti.

L'après-midi passa très lentement pour Blaise. Il repassa en boucle les événements du midi, cherchant mille et une explications au "Non" si prononcé d'Harry. Deux heures plus tard, quand la fin de leur journée sonna, le noir avait un mal de tête carabiné et n'était pas plus avancé sur son problème.

Blaise sortit de sa salle, son téléphone déjà entre les mains. Avec appréhension, il envoya un message à Harry.

**Blaise** : Tu es encore au lycée ? Viens de finir les cours, ça te dit qu'on se voit ?

L'étudiant resta un moment le regard fixé sur son écran, attendant presque désespérément la réponse. Après plusieurs minutes, il se résigna à ne rien recevoir - peut-être Harry était-il encore en cours - il amorça un geste pour ranger son appareil et ce dernier vibra au même moment. Avec précipitation, il s'arrêta et son coeur rata un battement quand il vit le nom d'Harry affiché sur le petit écran. Fébrile, il déverrouilla son téléphone et ouvrit le message.

**Harry **: Je suis déjà rentré chez moi.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Blaise. Le message était court et expéditif, à l'image du refus qu'il avait subi plus tôt. Avec un soupir, il laissa glisser son téléphone au fond de sa poche, réajusta son sac sur l'épaule et prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus. Il traversa la route, perdu dans ses pensées, puis, alors qu'il atteignait le trottoir, il ressortit à nouveau son téléphone, pris d'une sorte de pulsion.

**Blaise** : Une autre fois ? Tu fais quoi demain ?

Il s'assit sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, son pied tapotant frénétiquement le sol. Blaise tendait inutilement de se désintéresser du portable dans sa main, mais son regard revenait systématiquement, à la recherche de la notification qui le préviendrait d'une réponse. Cette dernière arriva finalement au même moment que son bus. Blaise entra dans le transport, lâcha un bonjour rapide puis se dirigea vers le fond, bénissant ses cours de s'être terminés avant l'heure de pointe.

**Harry** : Peux pas.

L'estomac de Blaise se serra et une lame de douleur se ficha dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu raison depuis le début : Harry avait juste été curieux. Curieux de lui, curieux de l'homosexulaité, curieux de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, Blaise n'en savait rien, et maintenant qu'Harry avait appris à le connaître un peu, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient vus dans l'enceinte du lycée, le brun s'était rendu compte de son erreur.

La mâchoire crispée, le regard dur, Blaise se retint de jeter son téléphone contre la vitre. Il avait été tellement stupide.

**Numéro inconnu** : Bonjour Blaise, c'est Hermione. J'ai trouvé ton numéro en fouillant le téléphone d'Harry plus tôt. Il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi, mais il n'est vraiment pas bien. Peut-être pourriez-vous discuter ? Il est au parc, celui à côté de l'arrêt où vous vous êtes vus vendredi. Bonne soirée.

Blaise resta un instant interdit devant le message d'Hermione. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réagir. Se relevant d'un seul coup, il attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et sortit du bus qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea immédiatement sur sa droite, se mettant à courir au bout de quelques pas. Le parc était à une quinzaine de minutes à pied, il espérait juste qu'Harry y serait toujours.

Quand il passa le portail d'entrée du lieu, il ralentit la cadence, essoufflé, pour observer les alentours. Pressé, le coeur battant à un rythme effréné pour de multiples raisons, il traversa les allées à la recherche du brun. Il le trouva près du lac, adossé à un chêne, en train de lire. Blaise se figea, observant en silence le lycéen. Il détailla la silhouette assise, une multitude d'émotions se mélangeant dans sa tête.

Soufflant un grand coup, il s'approcha d'Harry et s'assit à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur le lac.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses bras.

\- Salut.

Un silence s'installa entre eux que le plus jeune finit par briser.

\- C'est Hermione hein ? soupira-t-il.

Blaise confirma d'un vague hochement de tête. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et répondit à la jeune femme.

**Blaise** : Je l'ai trouvé. Merci de l'info.

**Hermione** : Super. Je ne suis pas très bien placée pour te dire ça mais… soit gentil avec lui, il le mérite vraiment. Et quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne explication.

La réponse n'avait pas tardé et un faible sourire courba les lèvres de Blaise.

\- Tu as une amie vraiment attentionnée, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Blaise avant de détourner le regard. Ce dernier le vit attraper un brin d'herbe sur le sol, l'arracher et jouer avec avant de le lancer devant lui.

\- Depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours été là pour moi. C'est quelqu'un de formidable.

La voix d'Harry était basse mais Blaise sentait dans sa manière de s'exprimer toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il vit un sourire étirer la bouche du plus jeune.

\- Ron et moi, on est devenus amis très rapidement, et au tout début on ne la supportait pas, rit-il. Puis un jour, il y eu un incendie au collège. On était tous dehors et on ne l'a pas vue alors Ron et moi, au lieu de prévenir des profs, on est allés la chercher. On l'a trouvée dans les toilettes, elle était enfermée. On a réussi à la faire sortir mais les profs nous ont trouvés à ce moment.

Harry s'interrompit dans son discours. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire s'était élargi, il semblait même avoir oublié la présence de Blaise à ses côtés.

\- Le proviseur allait nous mettre à tous deux heures de colles et Hermione est intervenue en expliquant que c'était sa faute, qu'elle avait lu dans un livre qu'elle pouvait éteindre un incendie à partir des tuyauteries des toilettes… du grand n'importe quoi, mais que Ron et moi l'avions sauvée. Comme elle était une élève exemplaire et studieuse, on a échappé à la punition. Depuis, on ne se sépare plus.

Blaise regardait Harry avec fascination. Les expressions qui passaient sur son visage lui réchauffaient le coeur et lui donnaient envie d'être celui qui les faisait naître.

\- Hermione nous a toujours protégés, aidés, soutenus, inconditionnellement. Elle est devenue comme une soeur avec les années, même quand j'ai été dans un autre lycée, elle a toujours été là pour moi.

Harry s'interrompit et fixa le lac devant eux. Blaise n'osa pas parler, de peur de briser l'instant fragile qui s'était tissé entre eux. Harry se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du plus âgé et Blaise vit les deux orbes émeraudes s'assombrir légèrement.

\- J'ai fait mon coming-out l'année dernière, déclara Harry, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Blaise. D'abord auprès de Sirius, puis de Hermione et Ron et finalement à mon lycée. A l'époque, je sortais avec un gars, Mickaël, il était en terminal. Pendant les premiers mois de notre relation tout allait bien, puis il a commencé à me reprocher le fait qu'on restait cachés. Il me disait qu'il avait envie de me tenir la main, de m'embrasser en public, de venir me voir au lycée, qu'il en avait marre de faire semblant.

Harry prit une longue inspiration et remonta les jambes contre son torse, posant sa joue contre ses genoux.

\- Sauf que moi j'étais pas prêt à ça. Ron et Hermione étaient mes premiers amis, mes meilleurs amis, et j'avais une peur bleue de les perdre. Je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction de Sirius, et j'avais entendu tellement de choses affreuses. Finalement, pour nos six mois, j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise. Je suis allé voir Sirius, Ron et Hermione et je leur ai tout dit, puis je l'ai appelé.

Le brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les détourna, posant son menton dans le creu que formaient ses jambes.

\- J'étais tellement heureux que je n'ai même pas fait attention à son comportement. Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait l'air paniqué quand je lui ai dit que c'était bon, que j'avais fait mon coming-out, que j'étais soutenu par ma famille. Mais je n'ai rien entendu. Le lendemain matin, quand je suis arrivé au lycée, je me suis approché de lui, stressé mais tellement heureux.

Harry s'interrompit, laissant Blaise dans un suspens insoutenable.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? finit par demander le plus âgé après de longues minutes de silence, voyant que Harry avait besoin d'aide pour continuer.

\- Il a… Il m'a brisé. Le coeur, l'esprit et le corps, lâcha le lycéen dans un rire amer. Il m'a ri au nez "Tu as pris tes rêves pour la réalité gamin ! Je ne suis pas gay". Il a dit ça devant tous ses amis avant d'exploser de rire. Après ça, ça a été l'enfer au lycée. Je suis devenu le paria, celui que tout le monde insulte sur son passage, celui qu'on bouscule dans les couloirs "sans faire exprès". Puis un jour, on m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers. J'ai été dans le coma pendant deux mois. Quand j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital, j'ai tout avoué à mon oncle, il m'a changé de lycée.

Harry avait tenu la fin de son discours comme on fait un bilan d'une réunion : factuel et rapide, le ton détaché, cependant Blaise pouvait voir la souffrance qui brillait dans le regard émeraude.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as refusé de manger ensemble ce midi ?

Harry acquiesça, silencieux.

\- J'ai peur de m'afficher depuis, finit-il par avouer. Peur de retomber dans les remarques, les insultes, les coups. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Alors que Blaise fixait le plus jeune, il se surprit à ressentir une pulsion violente remonter du plus profond de ses entrailles. Le soulagement, qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée qu'Harry avait refusé pour d'autres raisons que celles qu'il avait imaginées, avait été bien vite remplacé par autre chose.

\- Je vais tuer ce mec, finit-il simplement par déclarer, quand il eut identifié le sentiment de haine.

Il fut étonné du ton particulièrement froid qu'avait été le sien. Harry se retourna vers lui, les sourcils levés, semblant étonnés. Puis, voyant que Blaise n'allait rien rajouter, il sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine… Les frères de Ron lui ont déjà cassé la gueule.

Ce fut au tour de Blaise d'hausser les sourcils.

\- Les frères de Ron ? répéta-t-il, espérant changer lentement le sujet de conversation.

Il fut ravi de voir un air plus joyeux se dessiner sur le visage d'Harry.

\- Les Weasley sont comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Ils sont sept frères et soeurs : six garçons, une fille. Ils m'ont presque aussitôt adopté. Ron est le deuxième plus jeune. Juste au-dessus de lui, il y a Fred et George, les jumeaux fous, Percy, le sérieux de la famille, Charlie et Bill. Je connais moins ces deux-là, ils sont déjà dans la vie active, Charlie est en Roumanie et Bill est marié à une française.

\- Et leur soeur ?

\- Ginny, répondit Harry dans une légère grimace.

\- Un problème avec elle ?

\- Elle est amoureuse de moi depuis quelques années… mais il lui manque quelque chose d'assez primordial.

Harry avait dit ces derniers mots en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Blaise et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il prit alors conscience d'une chose non négligeable.

\- Tu es gay, souffla Blaise.

En face de lui, Harry fut étonné.

\- Je veux dire, c'est avéré tu es gay, répéta Blaise pour qui l'information venait tout juste de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Bien sûr que je suis gay, répondit vivement Harry. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas embrassé.

La voix du plus jeune s'était brisée sur le dernier mot et c'était désormais à son tour de prendre une teinte légèrement plus foncée. Blaise laissa échapper un gémissement de honte et enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux.

\- Je suis un idiot. Ca fait trois jours que je me crée tous les scénarios du monde en me disant que tu avais peut-être été juste curieux, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres.

Un éclat de rire retentit à sa droite et Blaise releva légèrement la tête pour fixer son voisin, hilare. Le voir ainsi fit naître une colonie de papillons dans son estomac et une envie irrésistible de sourire le prit.

\- Désolé, parvint à prononcer Harry, bien que difficilement. Désolé. C'est juste, que j'ai pensé la même chose.

La réplique figea Blaise puis il joignit son rire au plus jeune. Quand ils se calmèrent, ils se regardèrent, souriants.

\- Hermione et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que j'étais stupide, que tu ne m'aurais pas invité, ou embrassé ou appelé au téléphone si tu ne t'intéressais pas un minimum à moi.

Blaise ricana.

\- Ouais, mes potes m'ont sorti la même chose.

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre, appréciant simplement le moment. Alors que Blaise tournait légèrement son regard pour observer Harry, il fut étonné de voir que ce dernier faisait de même. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent les uns dans les autres.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, souffla Blaise.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il vit une lueur traverser rapidement le regard du brun. Avec consilience, il lui sourit et se leva.

\- Pas ici, quelque part où il n'y aura que nous, reprit-il en tendant la main à Harry pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Ce dernier l'observa sans bouger. Finalement, le sourire qui apparut sur son visage fut la plus belle des réponses pour Blaise. Alors qu'Harry se relevait, l'étudiant se dit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour revoir ce visage.

**.oOo.**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre,**

**A bientôt, **

**Pauu-Aya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Avec toi

**Résumé** : UA Sans magie. Blaise, étudiant en BTS, rencontre Harry, nouvel élève de première de son lycée. Romance, fluffy.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP / BZ

**Statut **: 6 chapitres - Terminée

**Bêta** : AudeSnape et Epsilon Snape

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Premièrement **: je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce retard de publication. Quand je me suis souvenue vendredi soir qu'il fallait que je publie ce chapitre, j'étais chez SOS Médecins, pour une fracture au bras. J'ai passé ma matinée d'hier à faire des examens aux urgences et mon après-midi à me reposer, ou plutôt à tenter de me reposer.

**Deuxièmement **: j'avais prévu de modifier un peu ce chapitre pour le rallonger et rajouter quelques éléments d'histoire. Cependant pour la même raison que celle citée précédemment, je publie ce chapitre sans changements. Je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire quoique ce soit, sans compter que taper à une main quand on a un plâtre à l'autre bras depuis moins de 24h n'est pas très pratique. Ce dernier chapitre sera donc plus court que les autres, mes excuses.

**Troisièmement **: merci pour toutes vos review ! Je n'y répondrai pas immédiatement mais vous promets de le faire quand j'irai mieux !

J

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

.**oOo**.

**Harry** : Je suis en bas de ton immeuble.

Sitôt le sms lut, Blaise jeta son téléphone sur le canapé, attrapa ses clefs et sortit précipitamment de son appartement, maudissant au passage l'absence d'interphone dans son vieil immeuble. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée à un Harry trempé jusqu'au os.

Ce dernier entra dans le hall en se secouant légèrement les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il.

\- Salut.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un en

face de l'autre, à simplement se sourire, puis Blaise enjoignit le plus jeune de le suivre. Dans l'escalier, alors qu'Harry était quelques marches derrière lui, leurs doigts se cherchèrent puis se lièrent dans un geste devenu une habitude depuis trois mois. Pourtant, alors même qu'ils étaient allés bien plus loin depuis la fameuse révélation au parc, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot à chaque fois que leurs mains se rencontraient.

Quand ils furent sur le palier, le plus âgé se décala pour laisser Harry entrer en premier. Ce dernier posa son sac de cours sur le côté, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, puis ôta son manteau avant de le déposer sur une chaise du salon.

\- Alors comment a été ta journée ? s'enquit Blaise, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux.

\- Bien, répondit Harry, qui s'était adossé au canapé. Madame Trelawney est toujours aussi folle.

\- Ca ne changera pas, se moqua Blaise.

\- Non, c'est sûr.

Ils se regardèrent, dans un de ces silences qui étaient si habituels entre eux, sans pourtant être désagréables.

\- Est-ce que- commença Blaise.

Il fut cependant interrompu par une paire de lèvres qui se posa avidement sur les siennes. Il ne chercha pas à terminer son idée, répondant au baiser dans la seconde qui suivit. Une des mains de l'étudiant se glissa sur la nuque d'Harry tandis que l'autre se posait dans le creux de ses reins, les rapprochant un peu plus.

Harry, qui avait tout d'abord posé ses deux mains sur son torse, les faisaient migrer doucement mais sûrement plus bas. Quand il atteignit la ceinture du jean de Blaise, il les remonta légèrement pour ôter le sous-pull coincé dessous et faufila ses doigts sous le vêtement, tirant un frisson à Blaise quand ses mains froides se posèrent sur son ventre puis bougèrent dans son dos.

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient pour mieux se trouver à chaque fois, leur langue jouait l'une avec l'autre, dans un ballet qu'ils avaient composé et connaissaient désormais par coeur. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que l'un s'éloigne sans que l'autre ne revienne immédiatement chercher ses lèvres.

\- Bordel, tu m'as tellement manqué, grogna Blaise alors qu'il serrait le plus jeune contre lui le plus fort possible.

Il sentit le brun sourire contre lui et se retint de fondre une nouvelle fois sur la bouche si tentatrice. Ca ne faisait pourtant qu'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Cinq jours exactement, ils avaient passé le dimanche ensemble avant que Blaise ne parte pour son stage qu'il effectuait à l'autre bout de la ville. L'étudiant avait des horaires compliqués et variables qui les empêchaient de se voir autant qu'ils le voulaient.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Harry contre son cou.

Le lycéen déposa un léger baiser contre la peau de Blaise, juste au dessus de la clavicule, puis remonta lentement le long de la jugulaire, avant d'atteindre le menton puis de trouver à nouveau les lèvres du plus âgé. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut plus doux, plus tendre, moins assoiffé mais les sensations qu'il fit naître dans l'estomac de Blaise étaient les mêmes.

\- Allons sur le canapé, parvint-il à proposer, la voix rauque.

Harry acquiesça dans "Hum" distrait mais ne chercha pas à bouger, faisant rire le plus âgé. Lentement, Blaise amena ses mains sous les fesses du première tandis que ce dernier plaçait les siennes derrière la tête du noir. L'étudiant effectua une légère pression et Harry se propulsa lentement, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaise, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'arrête jamais de faire du volley, murmura Harry.

Lentement, Blaise les dirigea vers le canapé avant de s'y asseoir, Harry posé sur ses genoux.

\- Que diraitez votre père, Mr Potter, s'il vous voyait dans cette position ?

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Blaise avait pris le parti d'appeler Sirius ainsi. Harry lui avait glissé dans une conversation téléphonique, un soir, qu'il aimait l'idée mais qu'il n'osait toujours pas appeler l'homme "Papa". Blaise avait alors proposé de l'aider en lui parlant de Sirius comme de son père. Par moment, Harry reprenait alors l'usage du nom commun.

\- Mon père n'aurait rien à dire sachant que je l'ai trouvé en début de semaine dans une position bien plus compromettante avec sa nouvelle conquête.

Blaise laissa échapper un rire, rapidement suivi par Harry. Ce faisant leur bassin se rapprochèrent, provoquant un électrochoc chez Blaise. Ce dernier se releva légèrement tandis qu'Harry se cambrait, rapprochant leur torse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que chemise, sous-pull et t-shirt volent dans le salon.

Blaise laissa échapper un grognement tandis que Harry, qui le chevauchait toujours, se frottait langoureusement contre lui. La friction de leur corps et le pantalon qui restreignait son érection rendirent fou le noir. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de glisser l'une de ses mains, posée jusque là dans le dos nu d'Harry, entre eux deux pour venir ouvrir la fermeture éclair du jeans d'Harry.

Ce dernier se réhaussa lentement sur ses genoux, tout en embrassant Blaise, pour permettre au plus âgé de faire coulisser le pantalon contre ses hanches. Une fois fait, le noir fit descendre le caleçon d'Harry, lui tirant un gémissement quand son sexe se retrouva à l'air libre. Blaise se pressa de faire de même avec le sien et aussitôt les doigts du brun vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa hampe tandis que Blaise se mettait à faire de rapides va-et-vient sur celle du plus jeune.

Bientôt, ils ne furent que gémissements, grognements et Blaise se délecta quand Harry, proche de l'orgasme, se mit à répéter son prénom dans une litanie. Ils vinrent presque en même temps et Harry se laissa tomber contre Blaise, ses bras entourant sa tête, essoufflé.

\- Désolé, murmura le lycéen, après de longues secondes de silence.

\- Hum ? désolé de quoi ?

\- De t'avoir sauté dessus.

Blaise ricana avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres du brun.

\- Ca n'a pas eu l'air de me déranger, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Harry se releva, grimaçant légèrement en apercevant leur état.

\- Douche ? proposa Blaise.

\- Ouais.

Quand ils furent propres et que Blaise eut prêté quelques vêtements au brun, qui flottait littéralement dans le pull-over de son petit-ami, ils se posèrent en cuisine. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, heureux de partager leur semaine bien qu'ils s'étaient parlés au téléphone presque tous les soirs. Blaise prépara des lasagnes, non sans donner des coups légers et réguliers sur les doigts d'Harry qui venaient voler des bouts de tomates et de viandes cuites.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir manger chez nous la semaine prochaine un soir ? s'enquit alors Harry, les joues légèrement rouges. J'aimerais te présenter à Sirius, enfin… officiellement. Même si je suis quasiment sûr qu'il sait déjà.

Blaise ricana avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Mardi soir ?

\- Je l'appelle et je te dis.

Harry se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis puis fit signe à Blaise qu'il allait dans sa chambre, alors qu'il avait déjà porté son téléphone à son oreille. De son côté, l'étudiant qui était bien loin de ressentir le calme dont il avait fait preuve face à son petit-ami, sortit son propre portable.

.oOo.

« **La bande de nazes** »

**Blaise** : Harry veut que je rencontre son père mardi soir. - 19h33

**Théo** : Son père ? Je croyais que ses parents étaient morts… - 19h33

**Blaise** : Mais non Sirius ! - 19h34

**Théo** : Ha ? C'est son père ? - 19h34

**Pansy** : Théo, chéri, suis un peu mon chou, Sirius est le parrain d'Harry, mais il le considère comme son père. - 19h36

**Blaise** : Pansy ! Merci de sortir avec Draco et d'avoir intégré ce groupe WhatsApp ! - 19h36

**Pansy** : De rien, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. - 19h36

Donc tu rencontres Sirius mardi soir… qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? et qu'est-ce que tu vas apporter ? - 19h37

**Draco** : Mais tu l'as déjà rencontré Sirius, je vois pas où est le problème… - 19h38

**Pansy** : Mon coeur, je t'aime et je ne regrette absolument pas de sortir avec toi, mais là je commence à me poser des questions. - 19h38

**Draco** : Bah quoi ? - 19h38

**Pansy** : Tu connais mes parents depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Donc si je te dis que demain midi, on va manger chez eux pour que j'annonce notre relation, ça ne te pose aucun problème. - 19h38

**Draco** : ... - 19h42

**Pansy** : Bien, on s'est compris, donc laisse les grands parler entre eux maintenant. - 19h45

**Blaise** : Harry revient ! On en reparle plus tard. - 19h45

**Pansy** : Je t'appelle lundi soir !

.oOo.

Blaise rangea en vitesse son portable alors qu'Harry revenait vers lui.

\- Il est ok pour mardi.

\- Cool, lui répondit le plus âgé, souriant.

Son visage dut cependant refléter autre chose car les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de Blaise.

Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement et enlaça le brun, l'embrassant doucement au passage.

\- Aucun, je te promets.

Harry le fixa un instant, toujours soucieux, puis haussa les épaules et se cala dans l'étreinte de Blaise.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula paisiblement. Ils dévorèrent les lasagnes en évoquant leur semaine, riant parfois, souriant toujours. Leurs doigts venaient souvent se trouver pour se lier même furtivement.

Ils étaient de retour sur le canapé, tendrement enlacés, en train de regarder un film qui touchait à sa fin quand Harry se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Tu me ramènes ou je demande à Sirius ? s'enquit le plus jeune, en déposant un léger baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

La question connaissait déjà sa réponse. Depuis le début de leur histoire, à chaque soirée, après-midi, journée que passait Harry chez Blaise, ce dernier le ramenait systématiquement chez lui. Cependant, en cette soirée, le plus âgé osa proposer ce qui lui trottait en tête depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Reste dormir ici, déclara-t-il dans un murmure, son regard ancré dans les deux orbes émeraudes.

Depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais dormi chez l'un ou l'autre. En réalité, le sujet n'avait jamais été évoqué et Blaise avait supposé qu'Harry n'était pas ouvert à la proposition, en raison de son ancienne relation. De plus, le plus âgé avait bien conscience de ce que signifiait "dormir ensemble" et il n'avait pas pressé son compagnon, de peur de paraître idiot.

Après tout, Harry était le premier homme avec qui il sortait, et même si il n'était pas ignorant et savait pertinemment à quoi ressemblait le sexe gay, il ne s'était pas senti suffisamment à l'aise pour aller plus loin que la masturbation mutuelle avec le lycéen.

En face de lui, Harry était devenu rouge pivoine mais n'avait pas lâché son regard. Lentement, ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Je vais juste envoyer un message pour prévenir Sirius que je ne rentre pas ce soir, déclara-t-il finalement.

Blaise l'observa pianoter rapidement sur son portable puis quand Harry eut terminé, il attrapa doucement le téléphone et le posa sur la table basse, devant lui. La fin du film oublié, Blaise attrapa le visage d'Harry en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre et quand Blaise s'éloigna légèrement, se fut pour poser son front contre celui du plus jeune.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

La question ressemblait plus à une affirmation, mais Blaise avait besoin de s'assurer de la réponse. Harry et son ex avaient beau être restés six mois en couple, rien ne prouvait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Certes le plus jeune avait été plus à l'aise que Blaise lors de leur séance "tripottage", et ce depuis le début, mais peut-être n'était-il jamais allé plus loin avec Mickaël.

Blaise ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il préférait. Qu'Harry eut déjà couché avec quelqu'un et eut des connaissances pratiques le rassuraient autant que l'inverse. Si l'un d'eux savait quoi faire, concrètement, cela éviterait une gêne certaine, mais une partie complètement irrationnelle de son cerveau avait honte que Harry, de quatre ans son cadet, sût des choses que lui ignorait.

\- Hum, répondit affirmativement Harry.

Alors même que Blaise s'était attendu à un mélange d'émotions négatives et positives à cette réponse, il fut surpris de ressentir un immense soulagement bien vite remplacé par de l'excitation.

\- Est-ce que…, reprit Harry, hésitant. Est-ce que c'est un problème pour toi ?

Un sourire sincère fleurit sur les lèvres de Blaise.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le baiser, tout d'abord langoureux, gagna rapidement en intensité et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse chaotique. Ils mordillaient, suçaient, gémissaient tandis qu'Harry prenait place sur les jambes du plus âgé. Il fallut à Blaise faire preuve de beaucoup d'efforts pour interrompre le moment.

\- Dans ma chambre ? proposa-t-il, essoufflé et passablement excité.

Harry acquiesça et ils se lèvèrent, non sans s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Sur le court chemin qui menait à la pièce, Blaise poussa vivement le plus jeune contre le mur du couloir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, dévorant ses lèvres puis descendant le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, Harry était déjà torse nu et plusieurs marques de suçons décoraient sa peau.

Peu de temps après, les deux hommes étaient nus, Harry allongé sur le lit, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées, Blaise, dans un état semblable, se tenait à genoux, juste au dessus de lui.

\- Bordel, grogna Blaise avant de fondre sur le torse du plus jeune.

\- Quoi ? jappa Harry dans un semi-gémissement.

\- Tu es putain de beau.

Blaise eut le plaisir de voir des frissons parcourir le corps de son - futur - amant. Il embrassa, mordilla, lécha le torse d'Harry, son excitation gonflant un peu plus à chaque soupir et gémissement que laissait échapper le brun. Ses mains caressaient dans une douce torture les cuisses d'Harry, frôlant l'érection et les testicules de ce dernier sans jamais réellement s'y attarder.

Alors que Blaise s'approchait dangereusement de la hampe du brun, ce dernier glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et effectua une légère pression, pour l'obliger à relever la tête. En le voyant ainsi, allongé à sa merci, ses yeux émeraudes brillant de plaisir, Blaise déglutit.

\- Plus tard, souffla Harry difficilement. Prends-moi maintenant Blaise.

.oOo.

Il était à peine sept heures quarante cinq quand Blaise arriva au lycée. Il avait promis à Hermione, Ron et Harry de les aider à réviser le bac de français, bien qu'il voyait mal en quoi il aurait pu les aider. Sa note à l'épreuve anticipée avait à peine frôlé les dix et il lui arrivait encore de se demander comment il avait réussi à avoir la moyenne.

Il aperçut Ron et Hermione à quelques pas du portail d'entrée et se dirigea vers eux, souriants. Quand ces derniers l'aperçurent à leur tour, la brune fit un petit geste de la main.

\- Bonjour Blaise, fit-elle, joyeuse, tandis que Ron le saluait également.

Il leur rendit la pareille et les trois entamèrent une discussion paisible en attendant Harry. Le lycée commençait à se remplir, alors même que les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures trente. Harry arriva une dizaine de minutes après lui. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, les papillons se réveillèrent dans l'estomac de Blaise, plus puissants encore que d'habitude. En réalité, s'il arrêtait de se mentir, le plus âgé pouvait dire que c'était depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

La nuit avait été parfaite, plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré et le coeur de Blaise avait enflé de bonheur quand, l'acte terminé, le brun s'était endormi entre ses bras, enroulé autour de lui comme un koala autour de sa branche de bambou. Ils avaient passé le week-end ensemble, sans voir personne d'autre et une émotion que Blaise ne connaissait pas avait lentement, mais sûrement, fait son chemin jusqu'à lui.

Alors qu'Harry s'approchait, son coeur accéléra la cadence, ses entrailles se serrèrent et les mots qu'il pensait depuis presqu'un mois se bousculèrenaient dans son cerveau. Le brun salua ses deux meilleurs amis avant de se tourner vers Blaise et de lui attraper vivement les doigts, pour que personne ne le voit. Lentement, sans vraiment mesurer ses gestes ni ses paroles, Blaise ancra son regard dans les orbes émeraudes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, trop bas pour que les gens autour entendent mais suffisamment pour que les trois mots parviennent aux oreilles du principal intéressé.

Face à lui, Harry rougit furieusement et Blaise se retint de ne pas l'embrasser immédiatement. Il comprenait et respectait le choix d'Harry de ne pas se montrer en public, et c'était justement parce qu'il aimait ce lycéen aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux trop verts qu'il était capable d'attendre.

Après un sourire pour le plus jeune, il fit demi-tour et prit la direction du CDI où ils avaient prévu de réviser. Il vit du coin de l'oeil, le sourire ravi d'Hermione qui avait entendu la déclaration et le regard goguenard que Ron jetait à son meilleur ami. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs mètres quand il entendit Harry l'appeler.

\- Blaise !

Le susnommé se retourna, haussant les sourcils, son sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres. Face à lui, Harry arborait un visage éblouissant de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de paraître étonné ou de penser à tous ces regards qui se tournèrent vers eux, intrigués. Harry avait brisé la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassait avec tendresse. Sans se poser de questions, Blaise répondit au baiser, enlaçant son petit-ami.

\- Je croyais… fit-il, sans oser terminer sa phrase quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Harry. Mais avec toi c'est différent.

.oOo.

**Fin ? FIN !**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi pour cette histoire ! **

**A bientôt, **

**Pauu-Aya**


End file.
